Scarlet Tears
by Light Of The Darkest Night
Summary: Sasuke a spoil,rude,self-centered,rebellion teen is captured and chained.For the price of freedom Itachi makes an outrageous demand.To bear Sasuke's child.Can you ever love your captor?Love the creature you were thought to hate? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Captive

It is your reviews that will keep me going.

I really would love to know what you think.

I would love to know if you have enjoyed the chapter or if there is anything that isn't satisfying.

Please review

Flames are accepted

Enjoy...

* * *

**Captive**

There was definitely a wide contrast of wealth in the city of Konoha, a city that never sleeps; a city of desire and the city of beauty. From the most extravagant casino encase behind iron fences; the elegant brick structure sprawled a landscape of visible arrogance to the most common of hawker stalls; all of theses were by far the most elegant and the most expensive places in the entire state.

The sort of swanky place where the wealthy would throw their money flamboyantly. Gambling, drinking, exotic dancing, discreet and not so discreet orgies were the menu of the city.

The typical up market place that imply that you couldn't even move pass their borders in less than a suit.

But hidden beneath the splendor of the city were many dark alleyways, cellars, dilapidated buildings where the poor slept, the drunkard and the drug addict wondered.

And as far as the habitable places where the deprived could afford, Akatsuki was by far the best apartment.

Though seedy and filthy as it may be, a den for junkies, alcoholics, whores and strippers at least it wasn't damp with pungent rotting smell of the streets but to Sasuke trapped in this dung of a place was hell beyond hell he had ever known.

Sasuke gritted in pain, stripped of all of his clothing, his hands were shackled behind him as his back pressed painfully against the cruel bars of his cramped cage, burning fiery red strips of lines on his grimy back.

His head was pounding; his legs were cramped to numbness from the lack of movement and his filthy body stunk with the stance of sweat, blood, vomit and his own waste.

How long has it been since he was thrown into this cage? How long had it been since he was left in this pitch black darkness with nothing but his beating heart as companion?

He had shouted at first, he had cursed, tugged uselessly against the silver cuffs till the steel ate into his wrist and slammed his heels against the unyielding cage to the point of bleeding but it was hopeless. Utterly hopeless.

Sasuke whimpered; his bruised wrist lay limp against his sore back, his lips bleed, cracked from dehydration as he shifted in disgust against his own waste that pooled beneath his thigh. He felt sick, the stench was so overpowering that he felt the overwhelming urge to throw up but he couldn't; there was nothing left.

He let his head drop, his grimy bangs that framed either side of his greasy features stuck to his tainted check.

Sasuke could have laughed his heart out if he wasn't at the verge of death as his body wasted away; and as flies circled him, landing over his filthy body like vulture over a rotting carcass.

Never, never in his life had he ever thought he would be sitting in his own dump, trapped like a filthy louse as decadent insects feasted on his filth.

He…The child of the most powerful demon.

He the alpha dog of his pack sitting caged up like a rabid animal?

Preposterous! Absurd!

There was no doubt in his mind that his captures wanted him weak and vulnerable to ensure that he was incapable of fighting back and they were succeeding big time.

Sasuke gasped in anxiety when he heard the sharp click of the door at the far end corner.

The scent that waffled through the room was unmistakably his captors.

"Filthy bastard…" Sasuke gritted; clenching his fingers, his gaze shifted towards the soft rustles of shoes.

The gentle thud of footsteps, the soft rustled of fabric that fell against the cushion and the soft whispered that filled his every heightened senses were distinctly demon for no human could move with such grace, and elegance nor whisper with such faintness that he could barely hear their words.

There was more then one of them he could tell.

"Release me!" Sasuke demanded, his voice scrapping his dry throat.

A chime of laughter filled the room at his ridiculous demand.

Sasuke tightened his jaws, burning rage fuming through him like hell fire.

How dare they mock him! How dare they laugh at his words!

Did they not know who he is?

Did they not know his father would rip them from limb to limb if he ever knows them?

"You bastards! Release me! Do you fucking hear me!"

The mocking chuckle intensified as if Sasuke's words were the most hilarious joke they had ever heard.

"Rel-"

"Are you a parrot? Repeating your words over and over again?" A voice teased.

Sasuke let out a feral growl in embarrassment and fury as his cheek burnt.

Not once had he ever been mocked! Not once had he ever been humiliated or tease with such a taunting voice!

"Ah… growling like that…how barbaric"

"You foul creature!" Sasuke bellowed lunging against his cuffs, clanking sharply against his restrains in fury.

His lips curled back in a feral snarled, his crimson orbs burning with fiery rage. His entire features contorted with a predatory anger that would have left any man cowering in fear.

Waves of blistering anger radiated of his weak body flooding the room.

"Who do you think you are? Who the hell do you think you are to insult me?" Sasuke spat.

"…"

"The nerve of you to mock me when you need to hide like a rat in the dark even to talk to me! Even when I'm caged up like this!"

"…"

"You even need to starve me to weaken me even though you had restrained me! And even so you still do not dare to show your face!"

"…"

"Ha! You fear me don't you?" Sasuke laughed, slumping back against the bars. His legs shook in exhaustion.

There was a long moment of silence that fueled Sasuke's self-satisfaction and his pride the size of Konoha.

Oh yes…this captor, whatever sort of demon they may be could not best him...

Could not best a pureblooded werewolf.

Yes…

That was why he needed to be weaken so much before they even dared showed their damnable presence.

"Do you wish to see me?" A dark voice muttered.

Oh only _me_ was it? So the others were still too terrified to be seen?

"If you have more balls then your pathetic friends that is" Sasuke sneered, resting his head against the iron bars, his ridiculous spiky locks sticking out between the gaps.

An icy wave of power filled the entire room, prickling Sasuke's skin sending shivers racing down his spine.

Sasuke breathe a thin mist; his reeking body trembled uncontrollably as if he was freezing up from the inside as he bit down hard on his shaky lips.

A soft gentle thud of footstep…then another…and another…

Instinctively adrenaline flared in his veins, his heart thundered drenching his filthy torso in cold sweat.

Damn it! Damn it!

He wasn't afraid of the other. He wasn't bloody terrified of a dismal demon that feared him so much that they needed to have him cage even before they showed their wretched face!

His every sense heightened as the soft footstep closed in like a stomp of a gauche beast with every tender thud.

From beneath the curtain of darkness the creature slowly immerges with all the grace and haunting beauty that could leave any man salivating in need.

Sasuke's pupil dilated as he fingers clenched in uttermost fury.

The demon was clad in nothing more than tight ebony leather pants that boosted his long elegant legs, his hip bone flaunting for the world to see as if a temptation to just rip that thin fabric away to reveal the treasures beneath.

A man of erotic fantasy…

"Umm…guess I do have the balls after all…" The demon taunted, tilting his head to the side as he shifted forward.

His pale slender fingers ghosting up his toned abdomen, caressing over the strong porcelain chest, brushing shyly over the pink nipples before tracing over the pale neck to that lustrous lips.

The lustrous tongue curling erotically over his fingers; coaxing them into his moist mouth seductively.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gritted, his jaws tightened, his fingers curling into a tight fist resisting the urge to strike the other.

"I'm Itachi…and you…?" The demon shifted with a languid motion to kneel over Sasuke's cage, his silken locks dribbled, framing his exotic features.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his jaws tightened as burning rage boiled through him like molten lava.

The alabaster skin was so smooth, so soft like the finest silk; like marble, sculptured by the master of craftsmen to the utmost most perfection. The landscape nose, the high cheek bone the gorgeous almond orbs that radiated nothing but splendor were molded not by the hands of human but the hands of God.

A biblical angel…

"You disgust me" Sasuke growled.

Itachi chuckled, tilting his head to the side to give Sasuke a better profile of his ethereal beauty.

The flowing obsidian curtain that framed the delicate features dribbled over his elegant features, trickling down his shoulder, reaching the lean waist like a waterfall; caressing his chiseled chest that was just asking to be stroke as he maneuver with liquid grace to lean closer towards the filthy pen.

The way those mesmerizing crimson seemed to bore into Sasuke's beneath the backdrop of darkness were like fire in a skull, smoldering with an unmistakable aura of power, beauty, darkness and above all dominance.

The rosy lips likened the soft petals of pale rose curled into a seductive smile, as his porcelain fingers lifted to tug his velvet bangs behind his sculptured ears, caressing over his delicate features

"Ah…Do you like what you see…?" Itachi moaned.

"You sicken me!"

"Umm...that's the first..."

Itachi let his fingers wondered up a path over his prominent collar bone to his chain studded with five rubies that adorn his pale neck playfully.

His long dark lashes droop a fraction to cover his translucent orbs and his lips parted as if a heated pant or a breathless moan so erotically that it could suck the air out of any men's lungs living them gasping with desire.

"Bastard…" Sasuke growled in disgust.

"I like it when you look at me that w-"

Without warning Sasuke struck a foot against the iron cage, clanging them.

"You whore! You hideous beast! You disgusting leach!"

"…"

"You are revolting!" Sasuke shouted in abhorrence.

It only took a moment for Sasuke to know that this was no other than the most sickening demon that walked the earth!

For no other demon or human could ever could posses such ethereal beauty that likened the angels of the heavens nor posses such erotic grace that could lead demons and humans alike to sin with them.

A vampire! A leach!

The lowest demon in the hierarchy!

A filth!

The nerve of it to chain him up like an animal!

"You disgusting creature! No one would ever like the sight of the likes of you! No one would ever want to look at your pathetic face!"

"You speak with such arrogance like the rest of your kind" Itachi muttered; his features remained indifferent as his fingers clenched, itching to rip that delicate throat apart.

"Release me now you fucking leach!" Sasuke slammed his foot against the cage, his elbow digging between the bars in hysteria.

"…"

"Do you hear me? I said release me at once or are you so dense you can't understand?"

"..."

Sasuke let out a feral growled, his teeth lengthened, his nails lengthened to claws but he could not transformed.

Fuck it! He was too sick to even shift!

"You will not give orders here" Itachi whispered, venom dripping from his every word.

"I will give whatever fucking orders I want! I do not need to listen to such filth like you!"

"Then you will learn like a dog you are to listen to your master…"

"Master? Ha! You my master? You are not fit to be master even to rats!" Sasuke thundered connecting his foot with the cruel bars; his waste smeared the already filthy cage.

Oh how he would love to rip this vile leach into pieces!

Tear him from limb to limb!

Rip that beating black heart out of that cold disgusting chest!

"We'll see who's the one begging soon…" Itachi whispered.

His expression blanked, unreadable as ever as he shifted back into the darkened room and within minutes Sasuke could feel a heat likened to fire.

He could hear the crackling of flames and smell the repulsive scent of burning metal. His heart hammered as his gaze darted all around him, his eyes straining to see as far as he could, his head swiping from side to side, his bangs stuck to his grimy features as he shifted agitatedly.

"What are you doing? What the fuck are you doing there?"

"…"

"Are you trying to make thing worst for yourself? You already have a dead sentence when I get out you hear me? Do you want to be tortured before you die leach?" Sasuke snarled, tugging furiously at his bleeding wrist.

Shit! Shit!

He had known better that mocking any demon under any circumstances was dangerous, more so a vampire.

That was like playing Russian roulette with a fully loaded pistol especially when he was utterly under his mercy with no way of defending himself.

And while every sense might be shrieking at him to keep his mouth shut his pride would never listen to it; especially when he had been caged like a beast!

"Don't make a mess…Itachi san…" A voice whispered.

* * *

Muffled shrieks wrenched from Sasuke's throat as he bit down hard on his lower lips to the point of bleeding as the scorching poker swung down on his back, the sharp curve of its tip ripping through his bloodied back tearing down his spine exciting at the side.

His wrist wrenched uselessly against the bloody cuffs; fingers digging brutally into his gory palm, his toes curling in torment.

Hot blinding pain exploded, shredding through his entire body in wild abandon. He screamed, his temple pressing desperately against the bloody ground as his body writhed in agony.

He had lost track of how many times he the cruel metal had sliced through his flesh, he had lost track of how long he had been tortured but only long enough that could no longer keep the tears from pouring, that he could no longer hold back the screams that were wrenching through his throat.

"Harder! Is this all you can do?" Sasuke bellowed.

Itachi snarled, striking down. The boiling poker plummeted this time puncturing through the back of his bloody thigh, piercing through his bones. Sasuke let out a strident scream, slamming his head against the ground in anguish.

Sasuke screamed.

With a brutal rhythm the bloody boiling metal struck through the air, splattering the nearby wall with steaks of crimson. The brutal blows belted without mercy; never altering, never pausing mounting in intensity as it slowly melted through Sasuke bleeding skin; slashing through his arms, his back, his legs; stabbing through his open wounds.

"Why do you make me do this?" Itachi cried.

The blazing poker melting through the bloodied skin and with a haul it ripped the scorching flesh off Sasuke's bones. Blood splattered, mangled flesh detached.

"You call this pain? This is nothing!" Sasuke writhed, his razor teethe biting though his bloody lips.

His entire body spasm in torment; tears of acute pain trickled, saliva dripping down his side.

"Do you like pain? Do you like suffering?" Itachi cried.

"You are weak! I barely feel a thing!"

"You fool!" Itachi hissed in fury, plunging the sharp edge deep into the side of Sasuke's rib cage, twisting it.

A sharp sickening crack resonated, fracturing the strong bones.

White blinding pain sheered through Sasuke with all consuming fire from the very depths of his bone marrow exploded through his wretched body.

Sasuke screamed harder than he had ever screamed, screaming so stridently that he could feel the coppery taste of blood abasing his throat.

Pain beyond pain like he had never felt before consumed him, slamming into his chest like an inferno.

"You like that? You like me to hurt you!"

A callous laughed erupted from Sasuke's chest choking off with screams of torment as the boiling metal slammed into him with intensity mounting intensity again and again.

With every swing it dug deeper into his mangled burnt flesh, puncturing splintering through his every bone. With every hauled it tore through his tendon, rupturing mass of blood vessels.

"Want some more?" Itachi demanded.

"Oh harder slut! Oh how pleasurable!" Sasuke laughed, cried hysterically.

Hell if he was going to die hell he would die with pride!

He would die mocking the other!

He would die making a fool out of the other!

"As you wish my love!" Itachi spat, his hands shook at the handle as he swished down.

He could hear the ripping of muscles with every swing with every shrieks; he could hear the crack of bones with every curse that resonated, smell the delicious scent of blood and the pungent scent of charred flesh and mangled skin that intoxicated the room.

"Have enough? Beg me! Beg me to stop!"

"Beg you to stop? I was ju-just having fun!" Sasuke hooted in throes of anguish.

Itachi struck him harder.

Boiling pain erupted like volcano, ripping through Sasuke every connective fiber; blaring so stridently in his mind that the pain border line to numbness, borderlines to oblivion as he chuckled and screamed his heart out.

Hilarious!

Ha!

What a joke that he would be beaten to death by none other than a leach!

A spineless creature!

What a pathetic life story that would be!

"You are pathetic! So pathetic!" Sasuke laughed in torment.

"You are so eager to die aren't you?" Itachi strike the ebony poker down with all his might, fracturing Sasuke's ribs.

White hot knife speared through every inch of Sasuke, they were stabbing through his every bone cracking them, splintering them to his very bone marrow and he was shouting, laughing louder than he had ever done fueling the beastly anger that fumed through Itachi.

"Is this pathetic beating the best you've got you whore!" Sasuke chuckled, shrieked in suffering.

"You are playing a foolish game" Itachi hissed.

Blood splattered, drenching the bloodied ground in all its glory. Drenching Itachi's pants, marring the perfection of his white wash features; blood rolling down his velvet locks.

"I can't feel a thing!"

Scorching poker tore down Sasuke's back with intensity, lodging through his shoulder bone.

Fits of coughed overcome Sasuke ripping through his chest like fire, like thousands of stinging hornets stabbing right through his chest with every breath agonizing breath he took as his lungs constricted against the torn muscle and broken tendon.

With a ferocious hauled Itachi dislocated the shoulder bone and with another merciless twist he cracked them.

"Oh shit! Oh G-God!" Sasuke shrieked; his back arcing up in torment.

The pain was so intense, so all consuming that Sasuke no longer knew where he was as if thousands of blinding hot rods were spearing through every inch of him, as if an invisible hand were crashing his every bone; hauling them out of its socket, shredding at his every connective tendon.

His lips trembled, his entire body shook in agony as he writhed on the ground.

Without warning the end came and the next moment fire exploded through Sasuke's skull.

Sasuke gave a startled gasped, his lips parted in a silent scream as Itachi dug his nails deep into Sasuke's skull ripping his limp torso up by his bloody tresses, forcing Sasuke to lay on his side.

Sasuke might have groan in relief at the considerable reduction of pain if this damnable leach hadn't been kneeling over him. He would rather shoot a silver bullet down his throat then let his captor sense his weakness.

"You measly creature…You call this torture…?"

"Look at me!" Itachi demanded; his fingers twisting cruelly.

Sasuke chuckled coldly ignoring the fiery pain that's exploding through his body as his chest worked against the mangled muscle. Blood caresses down his bloody features, rolling down his gory back, the blood stained chest.

Itachi's fingers tightened.

"Look…at me!"

"Ah so desperate for someone to look at your hideous face?" Sasuke snorted, blood dribbling down the edge of his lips.

His gaze traveled to the side. Crimson meets crimson.

Blood caress down Itachi's stained marble features, rolling down the tip of his velvet bangs looking like the devil he is than the biblical angel he appeared.

His crimson orbs narrowed intently, anger ablaze from within those dark abysses.

Sasuke lips curled into a sardonic smirk design to irritate as he gazed into Itachi's blazing rubies.

Itachi was shaking, he was panting in exhaustion, his fangs lengthened to full extend in blind rage; his features struggling to remain indifferent but he was failing with stunning glory.

Sasuke felt the overwhelming urge to laugh. The pain and the beating he was sure to get if he did were almost worth it to see such an emotionless creature at its wits end.

Itachi, easily reading Sasuke's dark thoughts gave a low growl, his tongue peeking out shyly to touch those sweet scarlet liquid that rolled over the side of his rosy lips, giving an erotic lick.

"You are stubborn…Why do you like saying hurtful things? You think I'm beautiful don't you? Why don't you admit it…?"

"You are so revolting that the mere sight of you makes me sick…" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi hissed, a feral snarled erupted making the hair on Sasuke's neck stand to no end; his lips pulled back baring his fangs as his fiery orbs narrowed with such intense predatory hunger, beastly anger that it cold have stop any man's heart in its track.

Cold malicious anger rolling off him like shockwaves stirring the air in the room and bellowing the midnight stands of his velvet locks and the bloodied strands of Sasuke's.

Sasuke wasn't entirely stupid.

The prickle of power was getting down right painful by the second as it clawed through his raw skin like sharp icy waves.

He knew that baiting this vampire anymore than he already did was literally a suicide attempt. But while his mind was blaring at him to just lowered his gaze as a sign of submission, while his mind was shrieking at him to just shut up, the pain and the humiliation of his body was on the contrary boasting him to ridicule the other in his own game.

"Guess you are the one begging after al-"

"Really?"

Blazing pain speared through Sasuke's abdomen, as the boiling poker plunged through his stomach exciting through the back.

Holy Shit!

Sasuke shrieked throwing his head back against the cruel fingers, chucks of strands came loose. His eyes rolled back in its socket, his parted lips shook his arms wrenching against the brutal cuffs.

"Oh G-god…g-good one …!" Sasuke coughed, his pupil dilated, his fingers shook.

Blood poured from his gapping wounds, caking his bloody thigh.

"O-Oh n-now th-that's more like it…!"

"Look at me…." Itachi yanked the poker brutally from the bleeding abdomen, tearing through Sasuke's intestine, his diaphragm.

Sasuke gasped, doubled over.

His stomach heaved in protest, acid blasted up his throat. Fits of coughed chocked him, his diaphragm constricts, tearing in suffering blood poured like black vomit through his gapping lips joining the blood that pooled beneath him.

Oh shit! Oh Fuck!

He could barely breathe; he could barely draw air into his fiery lungs as his muscles burnt with the eternal firs of hell with every heave of breath.

His head dangled as it hung helpless off the ground as his blood soaked tresses protested against Itachi's clutched.

Itachi lifted the tip of his bloody poker melted with charred flesh to caress the sharp curve of it over Sasuke's blood stained cheek, tracing over the panting bloody lips down a path to the crimson neck feeling the other convulse in torment.

"You are as stubborn as a mule…"

"…"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"A-As if yo-you wi-" Sasuke chocked off with a gasped as the cruel fingers twisted his soaking tresses; sweat glimmered over his temple in anguish.

Fuck!

"Why wouldn't you at least listen to me…?"

"F-Fuck you…"

"Why do you make me hurt you…?"

"G-Go to h-hell…" Saske wheezed, his lungs heaved; blood mixed saliva dribbled.

"You would rather die than listen to me?"

"I wo-would ra-rather die…th-than make a bargain wi-with…a be-beast…"

"A beast…?" Itachi whispered; dropping the bloody poker he cupped the gory check tenderly, forcing the other to face him.

"…"

"Not a beast…no…such a mundane word to describe me…"

"…"

"I'm not as kind as a mere mindless beast"

"So proud aren't you…to be a pathetic leach…?" Sasuke sneered.

Without warning Itachi was leaning forward, his bloody velvet locks tumbled over his shoulder, his dripping bangs caresses Sasuke's features.

Itachi was so close Sasuke could feel the soft brush of icy breath against his blood caked lips and see specks of gold deep within those cold crimson orbs.

"If you do not cooperate I will make you into an element of raucous screams for all your nights and days and gag you enough so that you would not be too loud for us but a mere accompaniment in our sleep…like a lullaby to our ea-"

"Fu-Fuck you!" Sasuke growled and spat onto Itachi's face.

A trial of bloody saliva caress down Itachi's cheek adding to the blood that stained his features.

Itachi's lips tightened as he let his gaze grace over Sasuke's bloodied torso and back to his animalistic crimson orbs.

A lick of pure desire curled at the pit of his abdomen.

The thick scent of werewolf's blood that perfumed the air was enough to send thrills of excitement racing up any vampire's spine.

But this wasn't what captured his attention the most.

It was the predatory rage that seemed to boil beneath that deep crimson, the fierce wild aggression that seemed to prowl just beneath that bloody façade of strained anger waiting to rip him apart, that untamed determination that edge the tight jaws and perhaps more than anything, the very real danger that seemed to swirled the younger like a cloud of enticement.

Ah yes…he like his man very dangerous.

"You desire to be release don't you?" Itachi asked

"…"

"And I will give you just that…when you grant me the privilege to bear your child…" Itachi whispered, sealing their lips in a kiss.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes widen in shock.

* * *

It's your reviews that make me keep writing.

It's because you are reading that i keep going.

Please review.

Flames are accepted.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Fools and Lies

Please review

Flames are accepted

I hope you enjoy this chapter

(A/N) Some lemons

* * *

**Fools and Lies**

The flickering flames burned with its brightest light in the darkness of night that enveloped the entire chamber. The red waxy candle oozed; the light dance and twirled as if a teasing child. Shadows elongated and contracted, twirled and flicker throwing themselves randomly across the moldy, peeling ivory walls. Numerous rusty chains hung, sprawled over the moldy ceiling.

The entire chamber looked as if it had been abandon to ruin.

The soft squeaked of mice chattered through the icy chamber, the cold cracked marble ground sprawled with uneven patched of wax of candles that burn, surrounding the messy mattress, illuminating the room in all its macabre beauty, as if the mattress a shrine or an alter of the Lord.

A soft cling of chains resounded, a distinct rustles of scarlet silk sheets as the silhouette of a teen shivered, moving back and forth against the messy fabric.

"Ugh…huh…" Sasuke panted, tugging his bruised wrist against the silver cuffed that bit deep into his alabaster skin, chained behind his back, making it hard for him to lie.

Beads of sweat caresses down his temple to his blindfolds, forming over his flushed parted lips as he whimpered.

It had been no more than ten minutes since he was injected with stimulating drugs but he was already sweating, wet, burning and throbbing like a living flame.

His slender legs shackled wide apart with silver chains that hung from the ceiling. Now and then wretched moans ripped from his throat as he tried to double up his body, as he tried to bring his legs closer; as he tried in desperation to rub the messy sheets for friction.

"Enjoying yourself I see…" A voice hummed, sending prickles racing down Sasuke's spine.

"Bastard…"

"What a sight to behold…"

"Couldn't get enough of me can you? How pathetic!" Sasuke gritted, his chest heaving; his features contorted in fury as rage raced through his veins.

He knew who this is. Even he had not seen his demented face for almost a week…or was it two? He couldn't tell time anymore.

He couldn't tell if it was night or day, he couldn't tell if he was laying on a bed or the ground or if anything was a nightmare or a reality. He was so hungry, thirsty…so disoriented he could barely recognize if he was awake or not.

But he recognized this voice…the only voice he ever heard. He recognized this damnable leech that had been taking care of him.

Itachi…

Well, if you consider forcing him to pee in some God damn diaper, cleaning him with freezing water and forcing disgusting low grade meat down his throat caring for him that is!

"Do you detest it when I adore your flesh?"

"Enough…" Sasuke gasped as felt a shift of weight on the mattress.

"Such delectable flesh…" Itachi muttered, his cold fingers flicked over the peak nubs and Sasuke gave a muffled shout. Pleasure racked though his entire body from his fiery nipples like a thousand tongues of fire licking through every square inch; tightening his erection.

"Da-Damn you!" Sasuke panted.

"You like this?"

"Go to hell!" The shackles clanged viciously as Sasuke lugged to bring his legs together in futile attempt.

His scorching erecting hummed, taunting him, threatening him to release.

"I'm merely praising you…"

"Fuck you!"

"Language dog…"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Sasuke bellowed; his throat burned.

His crack lips bleed, sweat dripped as his heaving chest glimmered in sweat.

By the flames of hell enough!

Enough!

He wanted to scream! He wanted to shout! To weep! To curse!

Enough!

He couldn't take it anymore!

"Don't shout…"

"What do you fucking want! What is it that you want from me!" Sasuke cried in fustration.

Just kill him! Just kill him and get it over with!

"I told you before…I desi-"

A cold chuckle wrenched from Sasuke's throat. Yes…so Itachi did tell him.

A child…

God! This louse must be mad!

"A child? An infant?" Sasuke laughed sinisterly, even as a more sane part of him was shrieking impossible.

"…"

"Are you mad!"

"Is it mad to want to hold a ch-"

"You are not a fucking female God damn it!" Sasuke bellowed; his chest heaving, his straining length pulsing against his gritted inner thigh, his head shifting restlessly against the damp mattress in exhaustion and arousal.

Itachi let a small smile but Sasuke couldn't see them.

"Don't you trust that I can do it?"

"No!"

"There's really no need to shout…" Itachi whispered; his pale fingers tracing a teasing path down the sweat oiled chest to tauntingly stroke against the clenched trembling abdomen, marred with healing scars of the earlier beating.

Sasuke shuddered, his breath ragged as his lower region burnt with the eternal flames of hell.

"You…bas-"

"Let me ease you for now…"

Sasuke's words halted in his throat; his mind reeled at the simplicity of that word, his heart thundered; his entire body clenched. For the first time this night shadows of terror clouded his mind.

No!

He shook his head; his sweaty obsidian bangs swiping from side to side.

No! No more! No more!

"Enough! God! Enough!"

"You seem in pain…"

"Enough! God damn it! Itachi!"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"Back off!" Sasuke snarled.

Chains clanged as he twisted and trashed, the sheets rustled and fold in messy creases.

God! Christ!

He knew what was going to happen next!

Even if those tortures have never been physically painful but much more pleasurable than he could ever describe them…it was humiliating.

It was shameful! So shameful he wanted to kill himself! Wanted to bite off his tongue and just die!

"Why do you fear me? Have I ever hurt you before?" Cold hands ruthlessly push Sasuke's knees wider.

Sasuke's heart hammered, adrenaline tore through his veins like fire. His werewolf blood hummed and tingled, stirred and roared but he could not change. Not with him starving half way to the grave.

God have mercy!

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, tugging his limbs, his throbbing legs in hysteria.

Itachi tilted his head, his face as stoic as ever as he watched the other struggled, watched the silver chains slice into those frail bleeding ankles; smell the aromatic scent of adrenaline, of werewolf's blood filling his lungs like a drug without an ounce of pity.

Why should he pity a demon that wished him dead? Pity a demon that look at his kind as if dirt on his feet?

"I love you…" Itachi muttered, as he always did before he touches Sasuke.

"Ge-ugh!" Sasuke's words were brought to a shuddering halt; pleasure speared through him as the icy cruel fingers clutched his slippery burning flesh in a vicious grip.

Holy crap! Christ!

"St-stop! Sto-stop…!" Sasuke chocked as violence of his mounting pleasure made his throat spasm; his toes curling, his fingers clutching the metal cuffs so tightly he could no longer feel them.

Oh God!

"Why are you shy now? Why don't you moan openly? This is not the first time" Itachi murmured; tightening his grip in a slick violent motion; wrenching the air out of Sasuke's lungs as sweet pleasure mounted Sasuke like a living inferno.

"Haa! Y-You bi-Ah!"

Sasuke let out a strangled cry; biting down so hard on his bottom lips that it bled as the continuous aching of his sinful flesh suddenly erupted in molten flames. The tip of his pulsing erection clung a trail of pre cum that was threatening to burst forth.

"Ugh! St-sto-ah!"

Sasuke could not breathe! His limbs trashing and hauling against the cruel chains to cover himself to no avail!

His feet trembled. His hips resisting the urge to buck as Itachi relentlessly slid his hands all the way to the base before pulling it up again; squeezing and milking the throbbing cock in all its glory; twisting mercilessly at the tight coil in Sasuke's abdomen.

"Ngh!"

"Why don't you express yourself more openly? You will feel better…" Itachi's silk voice whispered; sending thrills rocking through Sasuke's blood.

The slick hand relentless in their motion to get it all out of Sasuke. By the saints this is madness!

He could barely think! He could barely breathe!

"You are lovely…"

"Bast-! Ungh! Fuck!"

Sasuke writhed and squirmed against the scarlet sheets, a whirlpool of sensations that were overwhelming chocked him; bombarded him in every direction that he thought he was going to drown.

His strained hips burnt almost to the point of numbness. The muscles of his inner thigh were tense with pain. His erection tightened, twitched in excitement. His limbs trembled; his abdomen gritting in building pleasure.

No! He didn't want this! He didn't want this beast to touch him!

"So sensitive…"

"Yo-" Before Sasuke could curse him, before he could spit at him a cold thumb shoved against the slit of his wet shaft sending shockwaves of concentrated pleasure tearing through Sasuke in wild abandon.

"Haaa!"

His head lifted; his lips quaked; his body double up straining his shackles, his unmoving wrist wrenched, cuffs slicing deeper into his wrist. His mind spun out of control and his body drenched in hot fire; his desires, his fears, his logic were a chaotic mess!

A firestorm of aching needs!

"Haa ahh! Ngh!" A muffled shout wrenched, tears soaking against the silken blindfolds, his entire body clenched, twist and spasm in shock, his erecting twitched squirting pearly liquid to coat the raw flesh.

The metallic cuffs clanged, shook against the violent jerk.

"That's right…"

"Stop…Ngh…!"

Sasuke's breath became frantic, his head rolling restlessly, his body twisted. His muscles clenched, sweat pooled over his toned heaving abdomen. He was close, he was so close but he didn't want to be. He tried to hold on to any thoughts of pain!

He needed pain! He needed pain to distract himself! To convince himself that this was nothing but torment!

That there was absolutely no pleasure!

And this leech!

Yes…This beast! A rapist was tearing him apart even if it was just in his head!

"Stop it!"

"It's okay…just come…"

The arctic voice soothed.

So softly, so gently that the weeping part of him wanted so desperately to believe in the tenderness of it.

Shut up! Shut up!

Sasuke could still feel the icy fingers rubbing, rolling and stroking wantonly against his slick boiling ones setting fires in its place. The way the tip of those talented fingers traced over his pulsing veins, grasping his dripping flesh so intensely, so tightly that he wanted nothing more than to cry out in pure bliss!

"I-I hope you bloody…rot in hell!" Sasuke snarled between gasped, sweat glistered his trembling torso.

There was so much sensation that he could only curse and shout like a lunatic because he needed them. He needed his own senseless words to ensure him that he despised every moment of this!

Itachi sensing the building pressure in Sasuke increases the pace of his hard stroke, the other reaching to roll the sensitive sac mercilessly with increasing intensity.

"N-Ah!" Sasuke cried; throwing his head back; his breath came as short gasped as the pleasure tightened and narrowed to one shimmering point; cum oozing generously.

His limbs bruising, burning; blood tainting the silver cuffs and chains that bounded him.

_"Please…please don't humiliate me anymore! Please don't let me come!" _Sasuke's breath was frantic, he was on fire; his body was on fire.

"That's it…that's right…" Itachi encouraged.

"Fu-Fuck…you!"

Tears of humiliation trickled beneath Sasuke's tight clothed lids. Pleasure coursing through him like molten lava; tightening over his erection so forcefully that he thought he was going to explode.

"St-Sto…Stop it now!" Sasuke shrieked; saliva trickled.

With one last pump, Itachi clutched the sensitive sac and at the same instant jab his thumb against the dripping sensitive slit.

"Haa Ngh…!" Sasuke's entire body seized; his hips pressing off the mattress; shudders erupted through him, his muscles clenched and like an earth shattering explosion he came.

"Ngh…ugh…"

"Shh…Good boy…good boy…"

Sasuke's lips trembled, his heart ached as pressure build in his chest threatening to crush him; his body fell limp. It's over for this time…but only this time.

A single tear rolled from beneath the loosen blindfold, a trail of saliva dribbled down his side.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said softly as he shifted closer to the panting form.

Lifting his slick fingers he cupped Sasuke's sweaty features, forcing them to face him.

"..."

"Sasuke…I love you…"

"…"

"Would you at least say it back to me this time…?"

"Go to hell…" Sasuke muttered softly, tiredly.

"I see…" Itachi leaned down.

Midnight locks trickled, caressing over Sasuke's pale shoulders, sending shivers racking through his skin. Their breath mix as Itachi's free hand reached to hook over the edge of Sasuke's blindfold, tugging them off in a tender motion.

Crimson meets crimson.

A dim speck of light touched Sasuke's eyes like fiery needles. A groan wrenched as Sasuke snapped them shut again, looking away but Itachi wouldn't have that as he turned them back to him.

"Look at me Sasuke…"

Sasuke did. Itachi was clad in nothing but boxers, flaunting his toned abdomen and chiseled chest as he leaned closer to him. The flicker of dying candle danced over the sharp edge his sharp nose and illuminated his alabaster features in all its beauty.

His eyes…those dark orbs that held Sasuke's gaze, burn like fire, burn like bloody gems…They look as if those precious rocks that adorned Itachi's necklace.

So red, as if the richest blood…so fierce, predatory like a hawk, yet so lovely like nothing he had ever seen, and if Sasuke hadn't remembered he was looking at a vampire, he would had like nothing more than to drown in its mystic gaze.

Like an incubus…a succubus…they are mistress of seduction.

"Why…?" Sasuke murmured.

"…"

"Why are you doing this…? I know it's not for a child…"

"It is"

"Bullshit…!"

Itachi smiled, leaning down he captured Sasuke's cracked lips in a tender kiss. Softly…gently…the vampire kissed him.

Sasuke let him.

He might have been demanding answers from a brick wall.

Every demon dead or alive knows not to trust a vampire. They would twist your every word, see through every loophole, lie…lie to your face without an ounce of guilt, betray and kill without a fraction of conscious. And anyway, he was too tired to say anything anymore; wanting, wishing, and longing only for sleep to cradle him.

An escape from his reality that is hell…

* * *

The icy breeze howled, bellowing the softness of midnight locks that trickle over Itachi's alabaster features, fluttering the edge of his ebony trench coat that hung over his shoulder, grazing the slickness of his leather pants. The silver ray of moonlight shone through the ruin, murky suburban of darkness just outside the glamorous city of light.

Shadows elongated and stir, sprawled all over the rocky, wet reeking streets, the cracked greasy walls embellished in graffitist that were more depressing than death.

Itachi let his lashes rest as he tilted his head; his feet dangled over the edge of the dusty five stories roof letting his senses bring him where he wasn't. Letting his senses bring him through every inch of this weeping place of Amegakure.

He could hear the thudding of foot against greasy ground. He could hear blood ebbing, flowing through veins like a sweet seductress, teasing his senses until his craving was an obsession was as dark as the darkness of night that enveloped the entire place.

He could hear hard pounding of heart like an orchestral of death.

Whispers, thousands of them…

He could hear thousands of conversations; he could hear thousands of secrets, plots, shouts and weeping. He could hear gangs discuss of their next brutal plot, he could hear women screaming and sobbing as their husbands beat them. He could hear pleas of mercy, shouts of fear as another human or weaker creature were being devourer but another demon or so.

He hears them all…and for some reason, it gave him a sense of peace. He isn't alone…he isn't the only one that's wretched.

"Itachi…" A dark voice muttered.

Itachi lift his gaze, turning towards the side to regard the other. It only took a gaze to know that the other is vampire, for no human or any creature could look this lovely.

"Madara…" Itachi smiled pushing himself to his feet with a roll of his heels.

Madara glided forward, his midnight locks trickled over his strong shoulder, his ebony trench coat fluttered and stirred over him as if a phantom.

"What are you doing?" Madara muttered.

Stopping directly in front of the younger, his finger lifted to cup Itachi's pastel features.

Itachi's heart hammered, his entire body clenched in excitement at the proximity of another. He feared him…but not in that way.

Madara had never hurt him, he had never been rough with him but he could never stop his heart from pounding, he could never stop his blood from tingling in exhilaration whenever Madara was around.

"I…"

"Itachi…" Madara leaned forward, his free arm came to wrap over Itachi's toned abdomen.

Itachi clenched, his eyes widen a fraction. Madara is so close…he is so close Itachi could feel the caress of his icy breath against his lips that sends shivers down his spine. He is so close Itachi could see the speck of gold beneath those translucent scarlet orbs that could capture the breath of men and the heart of women.

Oh…and those rosy lips, they looked so tender, so soft like velvet. He loved to look at them as those talented tongue rolled beneath them making him think of nothing but sex.

Making him think of all the places it could be…had been...all the places it could make him scream in bliss.

Without thinking Itachi lifted his fingers to touch Madara's lips, tracing them over the fullness of it. Madara heaved a sigh, pulling Itachi closer, his thumb stroked over Itachi's arctic features.

"Itachi…"

"…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You haven't kissed me in a wh-"

"You know that is not what I meant"

"…"

"That dog…why are you doing this to yourself?"

"…"

"Are you unsatisfied with me? Am I not enough for you? I would rather get you an incubus if you deem me unsatisfactory than a dog!"

A heartrending smile grazed Itachi's alabaster features as he gently let his fingers drop, turning away. Midnight locks trickled over the gap between Madara's slender fingers.

"Itachi…"

"You ask foolish questions…And I will not answer them"

"Then answer this…!" Madara gritted; anger pulsing in his veins.

The way that bitch spoke to Itachi…it was unacceptable.

The way it shouted at Itachi…it took every ounce of his will power not to just rip its throat apart!

"…"

"Why do you force yourself to endure touching that filthy dog? Why do you endure kissing him when you wanted more than anything to bite its tongue off!"

"…"

"Itachi!"

He truly didn't believe Itachi love that dog. He didn't believe Itachi would leave him for that mutt, for power, for riches it posses. But he would not stand watching Itachi being insulted and spat at by such disgusting creature when Itachi had done nothing but try pleasing it!

He would not have it! He would not stand to see it!

Itachi turned his gaze back to regard the other. He could see anger; he could see confusion and a lingering fear in those blazing orbs that had always cared about him.

He had never once doubt Madara's love…he had never doubt Madara's affection for him and truly it was more than he deserve. More than he could ever ask for.

"Madara… my darling…I'm sorry…"

"…"

"Please endure it…or leave me if you cannot"

At once, savage fury raced through Madara's entire being and not even a thousand years of patience could halt his boiling temper from exploding at the rolled of those cold unyielding words. And for a moment he could not bring himself to believe them as a hurricane of emotion overwhelmed him.

Disappointment!

Anger!

Rage!

Maddening fury!

Leave him? Unbelievable…

Itachi would choose that dog over him!

"Oh a true vampire you are…" Madara sneered, an unbelieving smile twisted over his lips as anger mounted him like a beast.

His hands fell off Itachi's form like dead weight of chains as he shifted back with liquid poise. Leave him…

"You choose a dog over me" Madara chuckled hurtfully.

He had never felt more insulted. He had never felt more infuriated in his life!

"Only if you wish to see it as such" Itachi muttered.

That's it!

"As you wish" Madara gave an elegant bow, his fingers curled, digging into the palm of his hand. His fangs lengthened in reaction, his entire body shook in shocking rage as chilling power radiated off him like shockwaves, bellowing the edge of Itachi's trench coat and stir the softness of their midnight tresses.

Itachi lowered his gaze, his lungs constricts as fire burn at the back of his eyes though his features remained indifferent.

"Madara…you are fool…"

"Maybe I am! But don't expect me back unless you come on your knees to beg me! My love…"

* * *

He stirred with the melody of soft trickling water; he stirred to feel the hard coldness of ground against his burning flesh like a soothing balm. The soft tap of footsteps, the squeak of rusty metal against metal and the vibration of metallic pipe as if coughing up water that was no more.

His head weigh a ton, his eye lid as if glued to his cheek. And his body was so wasted and dehydrated his felt as if he was on fire, his every muscle ached, and he could still fell slick sticky fluid between his legs.

It's disgusting…

Sasuke let out a soft groan as cold fingers reached to clutch his upper arm, pulling him from the icy cracked marble ground. His head fell back, sweaty bangs stuck to his damp pale features as he forcefully lift his eye lid.

He could barely make out the figure before him, he could barely make out the vision before his eyes but he knew this creature. He knew this damnable creature so well he wished he didn't.

He could see its lovely locks tied in a loose ponytail beneath the base of its skull, he could see the trace of its bare tone body that seemed to illuminate in the dimness of a measly candle that burned its dying flames at the corner of his gaze.

"You haven't taken a bath in sometime" Itachi arms came to cradle Sasuke as the other slip beneath his aching thigh.

Lifting him, Sasuke let out a soft groan.

His chained wrist hurt; bleed as they dangled against the cruel bloody cuffs. He had been hauling and tugging at them ever since he had been cuffed.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered his name not knowing why as Itachi gently lowered him against the still water beneath.

A gasped, a hiss wrenched from Sasuke's lips as Itachi lowered him into the freezing water. Shivers racked through his entire body, his every muscle clenched, his fingers, his toes curled in agony. The iciness was like needles piercing through every inch of his skin. His entire body trembled, his lips trembled and he could barely draw in breath as the water rose to his chest.

Oh lord! God!

"I hope this is fine" Itachi smiled.

"Oh why wouldn't it" Sasuke gritted his shaking lips as he narrowed his gaze in malice.

The bastard! The nerve of him to ask such an insulting question! Fine? This water is freezing!

Why bother putting him in a damn tub when it's just going to be just as cold or worst as those buckets of water he was use to being poured on him!

Itachi ignored him as he knelt down reaching for a ragged washcloth that hung at the edge of the old tub.

Sasuke's lips curled in contempt at Itachi's disgusting manner as his fingers tugged at the loosening cuffs.

The nerve of this leech to even try to wash him with such a measly cloth!

Itachi dipped the cloth into the icy water as he dragged them over Sasuke's shivering chest.

Sasuke growled; his hands twisted violently behind him, trying to slip the wretched cuffs off. His wrist bleed, pained to numbness that he could barely feel them anymore.

Ripples of water splashed as he tugged and twisted. Blood oozing, swirling like scarlet smoke, tainting the pearly fluid.

A little more…just a little more he could feel it!

"You are making the water dirty" Itachi whispered.

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked; his narrow gaze roamed that damnable face.

Itachi wasn't looking at him as he scrubbed his chest. Sasuke could feel the tenderness of those fingers touching him beneath the thin worn cloth, he could feel the gentleness of it caressing his burning skin, and they were not unpleasant he grudgingly acknowledge.

He would be lying if he said that Itachi is unsightly, that he is a troll…

By the flames of hell, he is a vision of beauty, the vision of a seraph with eyes of blazing ruby.

He watched the gentle trickle of Itachi's bangs over his stoic features. His wrist wrenched, his jaws tightened in agony.

He watched the thinning of those rosy lips as Itachi ran his clothed hands over his shivering form. Another twist of his fingers.

Christ!

Pain bit deeper into his ripped skin.

He watched the drop of those long lashes, the unconscious roll of that tongue within that small parted lip as he reach to drag the damp cloth over Sasuke's neck.

Another tug, he could feel the creak of metal. Yes!

Unexpectedly Itachi lifted his gaze. Crimson meets crimson.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, his lips curling into a snarl as growled rumbled from his throat. The nerve of this leech to dare look into his eyes! A lowly creature!

"Sasuke…" Trickle of water resonated as fingers suddenly reached to cup Sasuke's pastel features.

"You filthy beast…what is it?" Sasuke growled in pure repugnant.

Itachi was smiling at him as he usually did, he was smiling at him as if a lover would but yet he looked so sad, so broken and empty. He looked as if a man that had suffered centuries of horrors, of dread, pain and anguish never knowing a moment of relief.

His eyes, so empty…anguished and wretched that Sasuke felt the sudden horrendous urge to say '_the water is fine' _or_ 'you are beautiful'_…a simple word of approval that he knew, not knowing how that the other so desperately wanted to hear right his moment.

Or rather any words of approval at all.

By the fires of hell what is wrong with him! This is a leech! A sickening leech!

"I like…you…looking at me" Itachi whispered.

"Of course you do" Sasuke sneered coldly.

Like Sasuke looking at him? Of course he would…

Who wouldn't when an alpha Were like him gaze at them? Not that he was staring at this pathetic beast. Not that he was gazing in admiration!

The worn cloth ran over the length to Sasuke's arm, his tense thigh…lower and lower they went as they washed his creamy skin and then obsidian curls.

Sasuke tugged, chains clicked and clang. The cold cuffs were just barely holding his left wrist anymore. Trail of blood swirled, floated and curled beneath the riot of water.

God! Just a little more… A little more!

Itachi ran the water through Sasuke's rough spiky locks, letting the drip of pearly water trickle down the side of Sasuke's sharp features. He watched them but not really seeing them.

He watched Sasuke twisted and wrenched his arms behind him in futility as he washed him some more but not truly knowing what he was doing.

He just wanted to clean him, he just wanted to wash him, wash him over and over again not wanting to stop because if he did, he would have to dry him…he would have to put him back in bed while he returned to the cold emptiness of that room he used to share….

And anyway, Sasuke reeks! He needed to be cleaned!

Clean…

A sorrowful smile touches his lips as he let his lashes drift shut for only a moment.

Madara used to clean him once in a while too. Madara used to pour petals of red roses in the bathtub to surprise him… He would kiss him, tease him…

Oh God!

His eyes burn, pressure swelled in his chest, wrenching his heart threatening to break him to uncontrollable weeping at that thought.

Madara… Madara no more…

Barely aware of what he was doing, Itachi let the damp cloth slip from his fingers as he reached forward to cradle Sasuke's features, his thumb tracing over Sasuke's soft tender cheek. His obsidian locks trickle over his shoulder, dribbling over Sasuke's strong shoulder, sending shivers racking down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke stiffened, his entire body clenched as he glared into those dull scarlet orbs that were grazing his wasted body.

What the hell is Itachi doing now!

His fingers curled as his bleeding wrist tugged agitatedly over the brutal cuffs behind his back, his heart drummed, crashing against his chest.

Come on…Come on…He is almost there!

"Why do you fight me so much? Am I so unsightly to you?"

"Don't touch me!" With a maddening wrenched a sickening pop dislocated his thumb, his bloody left wrist slip free from the brutal cuffs. Excruciating pain ripped up his entire left arm as he at once bit down hard against his lips to keep himself from screaming, his body gave a sudden jerk of pure piercing pain.

At once Itachi snapped his gaze towards Sasuke.

Shit!

Sasuke's heart halted in a motion, adrenaline ripped through his blood and he couldn't keep himself from shaking in pain and terror. His mind blanked.

Please...Oh please!

Sasuke was fully ready to latch out and strike Itachi if Itachi was to make any indication that he knew Sasuke had freed himself.

He didn't know why he was scared. There really was no need to be! The only reason this vampire had starved him and chained him was to weaken him. And even so, without a doubt he is still much superior in physical strength.

"Why do you try so hard to escape…?" Itachi murmured.

Sasuke's heart almost leaped out of his mouth at those words.

His blood ran cold; his guts heaved and churned so violently he wanted so badly to throw up!

Christ!

He knows doesn't he? Doesn't he!

He couldn't think, he couldn't think as his mind blanked in panic.

Itachi must have seen the fear in his eyes. Itachi must have seen the terror that were twisting in his features right this moment.

Vampires are master of deceit.

Itachi must know his terror!

"Look…you've bloodied the water...do you really want to get your wounds that deep? Are you a masochist?"

"…"

"Why do you fight me so hard?"

Slowly, gently, Itachi lowered his head, his fingers trailed down the side of Sasuke's neck tenderly, Sasuke's aching shoulder gently; the other tightened slightly over those sharp features.

Sasuke panted. Terror, horror was ripping through him like shockwaves.

A sudden urge to attack, to crush this vampire was so overwhelming he could almost feel his hands grabbing, twisting and striking Itachi.

Rip head from shoulder! Limb from limb! Rip his throat! His heart!

"Sasuke…can you never see me more than a beast?" Lips brushed against trembling lips. So soft…so tender…

Itachi could taste the sweet bleeding essence against Sasuke's trembling lips; he could feel his tremors beneath his fingers and hear the hard loud drumming of heart as if an orchestral.

"You dogs treat us like dirt beneath your feet…and thought you to loath vampires before you could even walk"

"…"

"Sasuke…no one can choose what they are born to be…" Itachi leaned closed, his fingers caress down Sasuke's trembling burning arm.

Sasuke panicked.

Itachi knows! He must know it!

"Love…" Itachi leaned in, wanting to capture Sasuke in another sheering kiss.

"No!" Sasuke screamed.

Abruptly agonizing pain; burn over Itachi's entire sculp. Itachi screamed in agony; his hands flew to dig into Sasuke's bleeding wrist.

Sasuke screamed in madness.

At once, a tremendous force ripped Itachi back by the roots of his bloody locks. He shouted and hissed. His vision spurned, the ground shifted so fast he could bare hold himself as his skull was smashed to the ground.

Hot blinding pain erupted, crushing his skull; blood splattered, tainting Sasuke's pale alabaster arm.

* * *

Please review

Flames are accepted

THANK YOU!


	3. Zenith Point

Please review

Flames are accepted

It is reviews that keep me going.

Thank you so much

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

THANK YOU!

Enjoy...

* * *

**Zenith Point**

"You fiend!" Sasuke bellowed.

Hard fingers tightened against Itachi's damp tangled locks, hauling them, smashing them against the ground against and again; piercing pain sheered through his entire skull disorienting him.

"Sasuke!" His palm jammed against the ground to push himself up.

"You bastard!"

A foot swung, crashing the side of Itachi's jaws with incredible force. A sickening crack split the air, Itachi's skull was thrown back, chunks of obsidian strands ripped from their bloody roots as he crashed against the bloody ground.

A terrible cry echoed.

Pain, white blinding pain tore, spread through Itachi's entire skull through his fractured jaw.

"Stop…" Itachi gasped.

"I'll stop when you are dead!"

A blow strike his abdomen, his guts lurched as his body was kicked to his back. Coughed chocked him.

"You leech!" A fist struck Itachi's features.

Itachi screamed. His nose broke. Boiling pain exploded. Thick warm blood poured chocking him.

"Please!"

Horrific blood curdling screams echoed. Fist smashed his cheek.

It broke. Fire sheered.

Exploded!

And another!

And another!

Brutal knuckles plummeted over and over again on his torso, his featured, his guts in torrent. He could feel the sickening crack of fractured bones like a sudden snapped of branch.

Like hot knives piercing every inch of his skin, twisting every inch of his fractured bones! His arms flailed, fingers digging into those plummeting flesh, ripping and tearing as they retreated and plunged again not allowing him to even get up.

His nails split.

"Sasuke!" Hair rising scream split. His sharp nails flew to anchor the side of Sasuke's neck.

"You bastard!"

Heels crashed Itachi's chest. Itachi shrieked; fingers rip Sasuke's skin right of his neck.

Sasuke shouted in maddening fury, hot blood poured. His heels stomped down at Itachi, crushing his ribs.

Blinding pain exploded over Itachi. More flesh and bones plummeted in torrent.

The pain was so rapid, so all consuming and his head was ringing so stridently that Itachi no longer knew where he was, no longer knew if he was on his abdomen, or his back or if he was writhing on the ground or what was happening; no longer knew where the pain was coming from, no longer knew how to stop screaming as fire of pure boiling pain erupted, sheering through every inch of his skin.

His chest, his entire torso was surely going to burst from the pain and his head was going to erupt from the loud ringing.

And at some point he couldn't remember when, he actually stopped shouting; stop remembering how to shout as his body instinctively curled in agony, his fighting hand fell, jerked with every blow that crash into him.

He couldn't fight anymore…

"You should die!" A foot stomped onto his abdomen.

"Ugh!" A whimper wrenched from his throat.

His stomach lurched violently, acid sheered his throat, pain erupted crashing his guts; his entire body jerked at the sudden blow, as he rolled to the side, gasping, saliva mixed blood dripped and then new pain stop coming as rapid as they have came.

His vision was coming and going…his breath was short and chocked. His skull soaked tight with blood, numbing his entire being. He could barely breathe as fire boiled through his lungs with every heave of muscle against his broken rib.

Blood dripping from the side of his lips like black vomit. He was so numb…so numb he could barely feel anything.

"Sasuke…no…"

He could see Sasuke backing away; foot prints of blood stained the entire bathroom as Sasuke shifted back. His burning finger sliding weakly along the bloody ground, wanting to reach Sasuke…wanting to touch him once again.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke stumbled towards the door.

Panic tore at Itachi.

"Don't you dare go!" He screamed, his jaws burn but he shouted anyway shocking Sasuke to the core, rooting him to the spot.

Sasuke pressed a hand pressing against the icy wall behind him and the other clutching the frame of the moldy door.

"You cannot leave me!" Itachi cried, begged in terror.

No! No! He would not let it happen!

He would rather die than see Sasuke escape!

He would rather rip his every limb than to see Sasuke escape!

"Sasuke…Sasuke…! No!" Itachi snarled, his fangs lengthened in maddening fury.

Blood tears burn at the back of his eyes, cloudy his tunneling vision. But he refused to close his eyes…

No…No! Sasuke cannot leave him…Sasuke cannot turn away from him!

He had given everything…He had lost everything because of him!

Sasuke cannot abandon him!

He will not allow it!

"You cannot leave me!" Itachi roared.

Sasuke panted, shock stiff at the hair rising voice; his entire body shook in terror as he watched the bloody shaking form of the vampire that is calling for him.

Blood rolled down his shaking right arm, drenched his naked pale body in smears of scarlet. He had struck Itachi out of sheer panic and if what he just did wasn't an overreaction, he didn't know what was.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare leave me!" Itachi shrieked, looking up right at Sasuke.

His bloody midnight bangs fell over his piercing eyes, trickling over his bloody nose.

"Sasuke!"

Frozen, Sasuke watched almost in mesmerizing captivation as Itachi pushed himself on his abdomen, he watched too as Itachi pressed his elbow against the bloody ground, dug his knees against the cold solid ground inching towards him.

Those haunting agonizing eyes, filled with nothing but blame; filled with nothing but pure anger for him, filled with undying flames of abhorrence for him never left him, as if to look at him even in death.

To curse him even in death!

And he could see and hear the bloody wetness of Itachi's skin creak as it knitted back in slow painful motion; he could hear Itachi's soft cries and groan as the sickening rasp of his broken bones shifted beneath his skin and pop back to their location.

This is madness!

Shouldn't Itachi be dead with those blows? Last he remembers vampire are tediously fragile, he couldn't even strike his servant without risking replacing them.

So why isn't Itachi dead? And why couldn't he make the finishing blow?

Just strike him one more time, just one more…one more dammit!

And Itachi should be dead…Itachi would die…

Sasuke pinch his eyes shut, feeling sick to the core, feeling sick to vomiting as Itachi's bloody form flashed through his mind. His fingers tightened over the door frame.

Those hateful, blame filled eyes flashed.

Oh God! He wanted suddenly to scream. Scream his lungs out not knowing why!

He was shaking; he was shaking from head to toe and he couldn't stop.

And he wanted suddenly to weep…To weep and scream, to shout, shout till his lungs burst, till his heart stop beating, till he could shout no more, not knowing why.

He couldn't understand was what was happening to himself! Couldn't understand these strange urges that make no sense to him!

There is nothing wrong to strike a leech to death…Nothing!

And yet…

He wanted to throw up from the reeking scent of blood that chocked the very air he breathes! Coppery…sickening raw.

Rip at his own ghastly skin in disgust as he felt the blood rolled down his fingers, soaked and caked over them!

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" Itachi gasped over and over again as he dragged himself across the marble tiled floor.

Sasuke lifted his gaze, trembles racking through him, terror disorienting him.

The scene was like something out of a nightmare, the hair down his neck standing to no end. Bloody midnight locks trailed against the once white marble ground.

He couldn't strike him one more time…He couldn't!

The bloody disfigured form of a creature of beauty dragged towards him, its skin hauling and pulling as its displaced bones shifted beneath. It was revolting, as if that deadly pale skin were made of elastic membrane.

Sasuke couldn't bear it! He couldn't the painful sight of it!

"Ple-se….stop…" Sasuke shook his head.

Uncontrolled tears trickling down his blood smeared features. He knew he was begging but he didn't know for what.

Forgiveness? Relief? Release?

"Please!" Sasuke sobbed. Why is he even crying?

"Sasuke…" Itachi gasped in anguish, bloody shaky fingers reaching out.

Sasuke shook his head over and over again, his lips trembled, his chest constrict.

Itachi moaned, gasped in pain, his bones snapping and hauling. Cries whispered like ghostly wind, clutching Sasuke's entire being.

"_Stop it! Stop it!" _Sasuke shook his head; his fingers reached up to clutch his damp bangs in revulsion.

Stop it!

Suddenly, a hand snapped forward and grabbed Sasuke's ankle in a painful clutch. Terror ripped through Sasuke's entire being as a scream tore from his throat.

"Sasuke!"

"Get off me! You filthy beast!" Sasuke yanked his foot from the bloody grip and ran.

* * *

The white radiance of chandelier shone through the entire chamber, adorned with glassy window, accompanied by thick crimson curtain that pooled over the ground where they hung. Bookshelves stood tall against the pristine white walls, stocked with books bound by leather, studded with ancient writing of the last century. Stacks of manuscript, papers, and documents sprawled over the entire marble ground, and amid the mess a mahogany desk sat.

Fugaku tapped his fingers irritably against his desk as his crimson gaze glares deep into his subordinate.

Flicker of power crackle, thick in the very air they breathe. Some may have thought that he was sulking but of course they would never say it to his face if they valued their lives.

He did not become the alpha Were of his pack due to his kind heart and open mindedness to accept criticism.

No Were respect a soft leader to put it simply.

"Kakashi…." Fugaku growled. Gazing maliciously over the masked man clad in an Armani suit before him.

The vampire knelt by Kakashi's booths shifted agitatedly as if to back away by not daring to move an inch. Well that's to be expected of a servant.

"I asked you to find my son and you bring me his slave?" Fugaku whispered dangerously.

Kakashi stiffened, his blood hummed as prickle of power were intensifying by the moment. He could feel the sudden coldness that chilled him to the bones; he could feel the sharp prickle of power that racked through his skin like knives.

Oh God!

He lowered his gaze, directing them towards the ginger locks that knelt by his feet, not daring to look at Fugaku.

He could see the vampire trembling; he could smell the thick scent of adrenaline that swirled all over the leech he had forcefully dragged back from the reeking street. And he didn't blame the other for his terror.

Hell, he would be lying if he said he was fearless.

"Answer me!" Fugaku bellowed.

Kakashi snapped his gaze up, his heart crashed, terror flooding him as he opened and closed his gapping mouth. Glassy chandelier shook, the light flickered.

By the fires of hell what was he suppose to say?

That he only managed to find Pein and not Sasuke?

"I'm sorry" Kakashi forced out.

"You are sorry?"

"…"

"You are sorry! And that's all you could say!" Fugaku slammed his ringed fingers against the mahogany desk, splintering them.

In a motion he was on his feet, shifting closer towards the stiff Were. His trench coat rustled, his booths thud the cold ground; obsidian bangs framing Fugaku's brutal expression shadowed the side of his features.

Growl rumbled; power swirled getting downright painful by the second. Soft whimper whispered, the soft shuffle of flesh resonated as Pein instinctively shifted closer to the unmoving Kakashi.

"Where did you find this trash?" Fugaku whispered, casting a disgusted glance over at the trembling vampire.

It was attired in filthy ripped pants and a small tattered top that reveal more than it concealed. Dirt marred the ever pale features, dried blood caked over its greasy matted gingers locks and the side of those split dry lips.

The leech is thinner than he had last seen him which was longer than he could remember but still he loathed it.

Those same arrogant silver orbs that dared not look at him, those same smug features of a typical vampire that disgust him. And its ethereal beauty that is sinful and wrong, detestable and sickening.

Those features that temp men to the fire; that tempt men to sin in the pleasure of flesh…vampires should be whip to death, should have their flesh and skin whip from bones!

All of them!

Bless his kind soul that he let them live. And look how this revolting creature repays its kindness.

With nothing!

"At the border of the city my Lord" Kakashi gave a small bow of his head.

"Alone?"

"Yes…but Sasuke sama's scent still linger"

"Interesting…" Fugaku murmured, looming over the trembling Pein.

Pein shifted agitatedly, forgetting the ached oh his knees as he knelt, his fingers clasped together close to his lean abdomen to keep them from shaking. His thumb stroking agitatedly over his bruised knuckles.

He is terrified, so terrified he felt sick, felt the sickening urge to fight back, to sink his fangs into the man, to hiss, to run.

Oh God! Have mercy! It wasn't his fault that Sasuke is gone!

"Where is my son?" Fugaku muttered; his fingers reached down to capture Pein's chin between his slender fingers, tilting them up. Forcing Pein to meet his murderous gaze.

Pein's heart thundered, adrenaline ripped through his entire being as he shook his head.

He didn't know! He truly didn't know!

"You don't know?" Fugaku whispered coldly.

"N-No….master"

At once, a sudden heat crackle through the room, shaking the titan bookshelves as if lighting was about to strike.

"Mas-ter…ple-"

"Well then…" Fugaku's lips curled as he roughly let go of Pein's chin.

"Mast-"

"Kakashi throw him back where you found him"

Pein screamed throwing himself at Fugaku's feet. His fingers flew forward to grab his Master's booths.

"Master! Forgive me!" Sobbing and weeping he kissed them over and over again.

"Take him!"

"Have mercy I beg you!"

"Yes my Lord" Kakashi's voice echoed like sacrilege to Pein's ears.

"No! Master please!" Hard fingers came and grabbed Pein's upper arm.

"Master! Forgive me!" His finger flew towards Fugaku who knock them out of his way, snarled ripped.

"Come" Kakashi hauled Pein by his upper arm.

Terror, horror soaked through Pein's very skin, burn in his very bones as he couldn't think but scream in horror.

He didn't want to be thrown out! This is paradise!

This prison that is Fugaku's is paradise compare to the streets!

"Master! Please!" Pein cried, wrenching his arms in futility beneath Kakashi's titan grip.

"And Kakashi…pick your men and find Sasuke" Fugaku muttered ideally over the horrifying screams and cries as he turned with a roll of his heels.

"Come" Kakashi's senseless words echoed over and over again drown in Pein's terrible cries.

Pein's heels dug against the ground, slamming against Kakashi's booths; his aching arm wrenched and twisted. He wept and shouted. He wept and begged.

Wrenched and kicked with every ounce of his strength.

"Master! I'm sorry! Please don't throw me away!" His free hand dug against the cold unyielding ground, his nails bled as he clawed to no avail.

His fangs lengthened in reaction.

Please! No!

He threw his lithe body against the ground, his knees, his heels his free fingers digging in hysteria as Kakashi dragged him further and further from Fugaku.

"Master!"

* * *

The starless sky, a pitch black plain sprawled over the entire space. Rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning strike over the endless firmament of black abyss. The wind howled like cries of wolves, the rustled of dried leaves and crunch of useless packet of food wrappings and shuffles of heaps of garbage bags waffled.

Sasuke panted, his back pressed against the cold rusting wall behind him, grimy blood stained ivory sheets that were once the cover of that damnable mattress he was chained to, pooled all over his hips to cover his groin.

He was so tired, so tired he thought he was going to pass out and his head was starting to throbbed. Beads of sweat rolled down his temple as soft agonizing whimper wrenched from his split half parted lips.

The deep wound at the side of his neck still bleed, trickling down his back, his collar bones, drenching his sweat blood glimmered chest in scarlet.

The dislocated thumb which he fixed still throbbed at ever twitch of it.

Slowly, gently he lifted one of his throbbing legs, pulling it slowly closer to him. The sole of his blackened feet bleed, blood dripped staining the dusty ground beneath him.

Shards of broken glass, splintered wood stuck deep into his flesh, dye in black of blood. He could see his own trail of blood leading from the reeking street, pile with garbage to this corner of the abandon warehouse ruin.

Oh God!

Crimson sticky liquid drenched his entire sole setting it on fire.

"Shit" Sasuke gasped, pulling his ankle at an angle for him to see.

The skin of his entire sole had been ripped right off from laceration of sharp rocks and rough rumbles. Blood oozed, soaking through the gaps of his fingers, mixing with the dried blood of the vampire.

Squeaks of large starving brown rats echoed through the entire ruin. One or two were nibbling and licking the trail of blood he left just meters away.

Sasuke could see more scurrying along the rusty pipes that hung over the decaying ceiling; he could see them darting across the place from shadow to shadow.

Dozens of them! Tens of dozens of them!

The scent of blood was attracting them, the scent of dead skin and bloody flesh were drawing them in.

Oh Christ!

If he didn't stop the bleeding, he would soon be attracting more than starving rats. He may be no medic but even he knows he needed to get those shards of glass out before they manifest!

He needed to do something.

Sasuke let his lashes drop a fraction as he exhaustedly looked all about him for anything he could use.

The entire place was drawing in more and more rats, squeaking and darting closer and closer to him.

Broken rumbled and rusty nails littered the entire place. Molding woods sprawled, once part of the decaying ceiling; a ripped up mattress, soaked with dirty dripping water of the broken roof lay innocently over the other side of this place.

A soft wretched chuckle threatened to bubble in Sasuke's throat. Hilarious…

What did he expect to find anyway? Some sterile medical scalper? Laughable!

Sasuke reached to bitterly grab a piece of crooked rusting metal by his side. His fingers shook as he took in a deep breath, his eyes drifted shut as he tilted his head back for a moment before looking back down towards his bloody sole.

Help him!

He place the rusty metal between his teeth, a soft whimper wrenched as his entire body shook in anguish. It tasted of copper, bitter and cold.

Oh God!

Sasuke tightened his hold over his left ankle to the point of bruising as his other hand shakily reached towards them.

God help him!

In a motion he pushed his bloody fingers into the flesh between the bloody glass.

At once excruciating pain shot up his entire limb.

Like fire! Like hell storm it ripped through his entire being! Flooded him like molten lava!

Ear splitting shrieked echoed. Sasuke bit down hard on the broken metal so hard his jaw was starting to hurt, his abdomen clenched almost doubling over.

Oh Christ!

His eyes snapped shut, tears of excruciating pain poured as his toes curled in torment. The pain so intense, so excruciating for a moment his mind blanked and he couldn't push further!

Sweat drenched his entire agonizing features, soaking his back, his thigh, his entire body.

Shit!

Surely, surely he was going to pass out from the pain!

Slick wet tear of flesh whispered as those fingers forced even deeper. Fire sheered anew!

He could feel the hardness of glass between his index and thumb as he pushed deeper, getting a better hold.

A little more! Just a little more!

His fingers shook as they clamp over the large glass.

Oh shit!

In a motion he wrenched it out.

Sasuke shrieked; indescribable fire of agony speared through him, through the very core of his being, so wholly it numbed even his shrieking mind.

Shit! Shit!

His bloody fingers shook as he clumsily dropped the first piece of broken glass on the cold unforgiving ground. Blood poured from the deep gash on his sole.

Sasuke panted, his chest heaving as his trembling fingers fell on the ground beside him.

There were at least three more to go. And he hadn't even counted his other feet.

Tears poured, whimpers wrenched as he sobbed leaning back against the cold wall.

He wanted to go home. He just wanted to go home! God dammit!

He wanted to go home!

To those leeches that feared him!

To those leeches that would beg him for mercy for every petite mistake! And he would taunt them! He would humiliate them without an ounce of pity!

And this time he would kill them! He would kill every bloody one of them!

Sasuke gasped, his head throbbed as he let the rusty metal fall from his lips. Loud clanged thundered the rats squeaked, scurrying away and shuffling back again.

More and more gathered over the smears of blood that lead to Sasuke. More and more gathered, licking the crimson delight. Some lifting their little nuzzle to sniff the air for the delightful spring of decadent flesh.

Sasuke is so exhausted, so exhausted he wanted to just pass out but he couldn't!

He could see flashes of the bathroom vision in his mind.

And even now he could still see them; he could still hear him…Hear him calling out his name in the most terrible sound, see him reaching for him so desperately.

Sasuke whimpered, his lungs tightened squeezing the air out of his lungs.

Itachi's hateful eyes; those eyes that had never looked at him with so much rage than they just did…

They were cursing him, they were cursing him to hell! And it scares him!

That bloody flesh that dragged across the ground towards him were as if a creature crawling out from the very depths of hell, as if creatures crawling in the worst of nightmares and his features were so horrendously beaten up…he…

He couldn't bear it! He couldn't bear the sight of his own clever work!

Sasuke release his ankle, his shaking fingers lifted to wipe the tip of his nose with the back of his hand, swiping down his features in desperation.

He couldn't take this anymore!

His frustration, his anger, fear, helplessness, desperation! All of them! Coming in on him, cramping, tightening to one shimmering point of explosion!

And he snapped!

He screamed.

"I want to go home!" Sasuke screamed over and over again. Screaming till his head felt light, screaming till his throat rub raw, that his voice turned hoarse.

Tears rolled, his fingers curled, digging into his palm till they bleed.

"I want to go home!" His voice echoed.

Abruptly a weight landed over his bloody shoulder.

A rat!

"Fuck you!" Sasuke's fingers flew to seize the fat furry rodent throwing it across the darkened space.

Another two or three. More and more they came from the rusting pipes.

Sasuke screamed, tearing them from his hair, his shoulder. Anger erupted, molten lava overflowed.

Even rats would taunt him! Even mindless rodent would mock him!

Little claws dug into his torn flesh. Razor teeth bit down hard.

"Get off!" Half a dozen went to his bleeding sole, he kicked them.

Squeaks split.

Shit!

Standing to his feet, excruciating tore up his entire being.

"Christ!" His knees buckled. His elbow crashed against the cold rocky ground, smashing his skull. The pain was numbing.

Rats swamped him in an instant!

On his head, his bleeding neck, his bloody feet everywhere! They bit down on the mangled flesh of his sole, bit into the bleeding gash on his neck, crawling beneath his grimy sheets, his body, his hair, his ears!

"Get off me!" Sasuke bellowed, ripping the rats on his neck, his chest, his shoulder, his head.

Bloody flesh tore, pulling from muscle as the rats bit down hard. The more he threw in mounting fury and desperation, the more bit into his bloody gash.

They gnaw at him, they bit at him. His toes curled in anguish, sharp teeth ripped wider the gash that were once glass, their head forcing them bigger.

He kicked them.

More festered like hornets!

Rats swamped his face, biting down on his closed eye lid.

Christ!

His fingers flew to his features, pulling them off. The hard teeth wouldn't let go, hauling skin between their teeth as Sasuke tore at them.

Sasuke screamed.

Hot blood rolled down Sasuke's sweaty features.

Those on his neck dug and force their little head into the widening gash of Sasuke's neck, feasting deeper into decadent flesh.

Pain exploded everywhere. Tiny little pain exploded all over his body like little needles piercing every inch of his skin!

Hundreds of hard little teeth gnawed.

A feral snarl erupted. Screams echoed as Sasuke's heart hammered in horror, desperation and helplessness!

They were everywhere!

Blood poured from his neck, soaking Sasuke's rats infested torso.

Squeaks intensify!

The scent of blood heightening their excitement; drenching them in scarlet.

"Get o-" Sasuke coughed, the rat rushed its little head curiously into Sasuke's shrieking lips. His finger flew to tear it out.

The pain, the never ending pain, helplessness and frustration reached a zenith which he could bear and he could bear no more.

He broke down!

And he wept, tears pouring down his bloody features uncontrollably. His will to fight, his pride, and his strength seeping away with every rat he tore.

It wasn't so much of the pain that mattered but the fact that he couldn't wake from this spiral of never ending torment! The fact that he couldn't escape from the pain that came in torrent!

And worse of all…the thought, the very real thought that this nightmare would never end.

"Get off me!" Sasuke sobbed as he threw and seized the never ending surge of starving rats.

* * *

Madara stood against the darkness of shadow as he watched the Were struggled. He stood indifferent letting the melody of screams resonate through his entire being. How peaceful those blood curdling music, so soothing; how right they sound, drowning the squeaks of rodents. And the aromatic scent of blood, more and more they filled the entire ambiance and more and more they aroused him.

Ahhh...

The dolce sweetness of it, the warmness of it.

He could just imagine them melting in the heat on his mouth with every gulp he took, with every roll of his tongue as he lapped them.

Haa… But enough fantasies as it is…

He didn't think the hard-headed Itachi would have willingly release his little bitch; which brings to the question, why is the lovely Sasuke here?

Where is Itachi? Did something happen?

In a motion Madara shifted from the shadows, his power coolly filled the entire reeking ruin like icy waves; his obsidian locks dribbled over his shoulder, brushing his aristocratic features.

Rats squeaked and shrink away, hundreds of them; they scurry off Sasuke's trashing body and swiping arms.

Sasuke whimpered; sobbed, his bleeding arms curled to his chest, his entire body coiled in a fetal position. The grimy white sheets pooled over his ankle, twisted over his mid thigh concealing nothing in its wakes. Sweat and blood glimmered over Sasuke's lithe trembling torso.

"How unsightly" Madara muttered coldly.

Sasuke let out a wretched sob as the other loomed closer.

He didn't even need to lift his gaze to know that this is a pure-blooded vampire. For no creature could ever make a Were's blood prickle with such fear or the body sizzled to shift with such intensity though it is impossible.

"Tears? How rare for one as arrogant as you"

"Enough…" Sasuke wept and he wept.

Weeping deeply not caring that he was being ridicule. Not caring that the other saw his naked vulnerability!

Saw his uselessness! His weakness and his pathetic tears!

He has had enough!

Just kill him! Just let him die!

_"Kill me…end this!" _he wanted to say so badly, but instead. "Le-leave me!" Sasuke whimpered; his entire being shook.

At once light ethereal laughter echoed. Louder, louder they became until it was filling the entire void, until it was filling his soul, his mind threatening to consume him.

Sasuke wanted so badly to put his hands to his ears, wanted to badly to scream for him to stop but he didn't.

He couldn't!

Because if he did he wouldn't be able to stop his weeping from intensifying because he couldn't hear how pathetic he sounded! Because if he did he wouldn't be able to stop his mindless begs for mercy because he couldn't hear his own wretched words!

"You still think you are in charge?" Madara scorned, stepping closer.

"…"

"You think all Vampires would trample over themselves in a wrestle to obey you first?"

"…"

"Stupid child! Wake up and look around you!" Sasuke flinched.

With ease, Madara knelt before the trembling child; his trench coat fluttered. There is not an ounce of sympathy within his red abyss; there is not a fiber of compassion within his entire body or soul.

How could he?

When Were's push them to live in ruins, suppress them and force them to the edge of existence?

Treat them as if dirt on their feet! Treat them as if the most disgusting revolting 'thing' that had ever existed!

Things…yes, not even living.

Madara's lips curled in disgust as his finger swiftly reached down to cup Sasuke's tears streaked, bleeding features, forcing them to meet him.

Sasuke let him. His heart crashed even as cold relief of vampires skin against his burning flesh seem to overwhelm him.

Crimson meets crimson, sucking the breath out of Sasuke's lungs.

The expression was one of pure abhorrence, so consuming it could wipe the thoughts of the ethereal beauty of the creature before him.

Those hateful eyes again…those murderous eyes that cursed him; that condemned him to rot in the deepest part of hell. That demand to hear him scream in eternal torment; that would laugh in delight at his every pain and tears.

Itachi's eyes…the same sort of dark venomous haunting revulsion that seemed to consume his entire being. A disgust that seemed to rouse from the very depths, very core of the soul.

"Where is Itachi?" Madara whispered suddenly.

Sasuke chocked, his mind reeled at that name that rolled. Panic surged through him, his guts heaved as his mind blanked_. _

_"Itachi…Itachi…" _That name…the only thoughts were that haunting name…

This pureblood knows Itachi…

"What did you do to him?" Madara muttered again; venom dripping from his every word and Sasuke could feel a sudden fear flooding the other when he gapped, opening and closing his mouth, shaking his head as if begging the vampire to understand.

"Answer me" Fingers hardened over Sasuke's trembling tears stricken features_. _

Sasuke shook his head over and over again.

_"You cannot leave me!"_ Itachi's voice echoed at the back of Sasuke's mind; vision of blood pouring from those lips flashed.

Stop calling him! Stop saying his name!

"Sasuke" Madara gritted.

"Pl-ease!" Sasuke whimpered.

"Answer me!"

_"Sasuke…don't you dare leave me!"_ They were such terrible sounds…

Stop it! He couldn't take it!

"I-"

_"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" _Itachi's eyes that still begged him to stay even if hatred were unmistakable.

Tears burn at the back of Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm so so-rry!"

"What did you do!" Madara demanded; his fangs lengthened threateningly.

Prickle of power flared, dusty windows shattered in an instant as the entire void seemed to crackle as if fire were about to erupt.

"I-I…I d-didn't mean to do it!" Sasuke cried, shaking his head from side to side, tears rolled as if begging for understanding.

Power roared in an instant threatening to engulf everything in its path.

"You hurt him didn't you?" Madara growled, his lips curling into a snarl.

* * *

Please review

Flames are accepted.

It is reviews that keep me going.

Thanks so much! I hope this chapter have been enjoyable!


	4. Tears

Thanks so much for your pass reviews

I'm so sorry for the long wait between update. I just started university and enrollment is just messy

Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter

Please review... I hope i still deserve your review after such a long wait

Flames are accepted

I apologize for the mistake in spelling and grammar

Sorry

I still hope you enjoy the chapter

Thank you.

* * *

**Tears **

"_I didn't mean to do it! I didn't!"_

Sasuke could still hear his own pathetic words rang as he lay unmoving against the cold bloody ground. His hands lay limp on either side of his bloody form, his lips half parted, dried blood caked his obsidian locks in tangled chunks.

He was no means dead but nor was he alive.

His head throbbed as if a living flame, his entire body burn as if the fires of hell exploding deep with him. He could move no more; all will, all strength had left him as he laid waiting for death.

The vampire had fractured both his ankles and wrist; broke his knee cap and fractured his elbow; slice a gash in his abdomen leaving him to bleed.

Cold cruel laughter echoed in his mind over and over again driving him to sanity, driving him to madness that all he could hear were his laughter. Were his cruel words and vicious gaze of promise of never ending suffering! Of the beginning of a hell he could not imagine!

His shadows flashed through his vision over and over again, that cold cruel expression that held no pity.

_"I want to li-ve!"_ _He wept, tears streak as his throbbing blazing body curling into a fetal position._

_ "…" _

_"Ple-ase!"_

_ "Then live! Suffer…suffer till you can suffer no more! Then at the edge death…call the one name you know…call it as if a prayer! Call and call and call till you could call no more!" _

Sasuke let his lashes rest.

Flash of bloody vision exploded, flashes of Itachi's bloody hands reaching for him, flashes of that broken features reaching for him.

_"Sasuke…Sasuke…"_

That awful pleading voice. That horrific wailing voice! It echoed and shrieked in the most horrible noise!

Like demons from hell! Like condemn soul screaming at him to come back!

Stop! Stop!

Sasuke pinched his eyes tighter, tighter till he could see nothing but blinding whiteness that dance before his vision. Boiling tears welled as he let them seep beneath his throbbing lids. They rolled, like translucent stream down the side of his filthy features; pressure building in his chest.

_"Sasuke…!"_

Sasuke screamed; his body twisted to the side; his trembling fingers flew to clutch his clotted locks in anguish, in maddening frustration, in maddening fury.

Excruciating pain tore through Sasuke's throbbing arm, his muscles seized in protest! Fire exploded!

_"You cannot leave me!"_

Sasuke screamed the louder, screaming till his throat burn raw, screaming till he could scream no more. Screaming and screaming drowning the horrible gurgle of Itachi's voice! Drowning the horrible pleas of Itachi's voice till all he could see were the gapping of Itachi's bloody lips, mounting his name

"Stop! Stop calling me!" He threw his blazing head back, his back arched; his toes curled, his fingers dug into his skull as he screamed_. _

_"Sasuke…don't you dare leave me!"_

Stop it! Stop! Please! His head throbbed to numbness but he couldn't stop screaming. It was driving him to insanity! It was driving him to madness!

Enough! Enough! He needed to get home now!

He threw himself to his naked belly. Horrific pain exploded, he screamed as he crashed his elbow, his broken knee to the slippery ground of blood hauling himself towards the threshold.

He can do it! He would crawl! He would dig his way back! He must!

One push!

Piercing pain broke of his thigh. He bit down hard on his swollen lips.

Two!

Pain! Pain! More pain! Christ!

Three!

The pain was so numbing, tears welled and rolled, the pain was so excruciating he screamed.

Four!

Anger, fury blasted through his entire being as he smashed his broken knee to the ground.

Christ!

Sasuke gasped, his body gave up. He isn't going anywhere he knew…

Tears trickled, pressure swelling in his chest as his breath quickened in numbing rage! They were concentrating, as if a bottle neck, compress to one shimmering point that he could barely content it any longer! That he could barely endure it anymore!

"Fuck you! Fuck you leaches! Fuck you! You can hear me can't you! Good!" He screamed, smashing his fist to the ground, his fractures wrist burn but he didn't care.

"I hope you rot in hell! I hope you fucking die! You hear me! You God damn hear me!"

He screamed for hours in madness not because he was mad but it took his mind off Itachi's awful wailing voice that would never stop, that would never stop weeping at him.

Enough! Please! Please!

By morning, he thirst, he burn with anguish as his entire body throbbed like a living flames of hell. His tongue was dry and rough, his throat raw in pain from shouting and cursing but he did not stop. His screams were drowning Itachi's awful wails!

It was working…It was… He could barely hear Itachi anymore but his own dreadful voice.

"I want to go home! You can hear me! I know you can!" He screams till he passes out, and screams again when he wakes; when he could no longer take the pain that never stop tormenting him.

The baking sun roasted him pushing sweat to his pores, forcing water he could not near to lose to his reeking skin. His head ached, the pain so intense it sickened him to the core, it sickened him to vomiting but he held them back. Swarms of flies came at him, buzzing, crawling all over his reeking body soiled in his own waste; swarms of them crawling all over the pool of dried blood he laid.

He could no longer feel his back as he laid that is surely starting to rot; he could no longer feel his fingers soak in dried blood of Itachi's and his.

By the second evening, he thought he would perish screaming even as no more voice could leave his lips. And he started straining his eyes mindlessly towards the tattered roof adorn with little holes to see the visible skyscraper of his city through them and imagine himself there, up in one of those rooms to keep himself from screaming in madness till night comes and he could see no more.

And he would once again weep himself to unconsciousness; he would imagine himself back in his suite, with bottles of Champaign or perhaps a warm bath. A music piece played on the piano by his servant.

Beethoven was it? A sorrowful smile would curl over his dry bleeding lips as he hummed to the music in his dreams.

By the fifth night, he was so desperate he bit his fingers and lapped desperately at his own blood. They were salty yet so sweet, coating his dry tongue in anxiety as he suckled them.

At the end of the seventh night Sasuke was so starved and anguish to the point where he could barely lift his eye lids and he continued to make up those magnificent buildings he gaze through the little hole in his dreams.

He begun imagining that he was home and those apparitions were so vivid, so real… The sound, the familiar scent of burning incense was so real he truly wanted to believe he was back. And that he was once again sprawled over his crimson Versailles lounge with his favorite servant lying atop him.

Pein…

There were trails of dried bloody tears that marred the perfection of his ivory features even as the vampire lay atop his chest. Even as his cruel fingers were curling and twirling mindlessly against that silken ginger locks as he read aloud to the vampire.

A soft chuckle whimpered from Sasuke's burning throat, pressure building in his chest as he dwell on the memory of it. He remembered that…

_"Pein?"_

_At once books crashed from the shelves as the vampire turned panic stricken. _

_"Mas-ter! I-" _

_"You were taking my books?" _

_"I-I-"_

He had whip Pein's skin from bones then and later taken pity when he had found him crying and licking at his wounds and read to him instead.

Pein…He did love him…He did love his little unruly slave even if he could never admit it…

How could he ever love a vampire?

Sasuke weep silently in anguish, in pain as more and more vision of memories came to him in torrent. Emotions overwhelmed him, drowned him.

He wept as he remembered Pein bloody tears that streaked, he wept as he remembered Pein's wretched words screaming at him, wept as his fearful features flashed and he wept fearing that any moment now, Pein's wails would soon be mixed with Itachi's awful screams.

He wept and he wept, not caring that he was showing his vulnerability, his weakness and his fears for all to see. His silent tears flowed, flowing till there were no more….

What pride? What dignity? There is none left!

Surely! Surely he was going to die! Surely he must die in the next hour! He can no longer endure it! He can no longer endure this! But he didn't want to die….

"_Then live! Suffer…suffer till you can suffer no more! Then at the edge death…call the one name you know…call it as if a prayer! Call and call and call till you could call no more!"" _The pureblood's voice whispered like rings of bells.

The one name he knew…The one name he knew from this wretched place.

Itachi….

He opened his cracked, peeling lips.

"Itachi…Itachi…Itachi…" His voice whispered over and over again.

He whispered that name like a talisman, he whispered that name like a chant, and he whispered them with every ounce of energy he had left. If he could live just by whispering that name, he would say them with all of his strength, with all of his life, his soul…he would say that name just to live.

"Itachi…Itachi…"

* * *

For four more nights Sasuke whispered that name.

He'd whispered them till he fell asleep and continued calling them even in his dreams. He whispered them through the day even when he knew Itachi would be sleeping. He whispered them till no voice could leave his lips and even then he kept mouthing that name.

By then, he no longer believe the existence of life beyond this wretched warehouse, he no longer believe that the luxurious city of gleaming light had ever truly existed or that he truly had a servant that serve him. He no longer believed the existence of relief and soon he no longer believed the existence of anything but that name he spoke.

Tears rolled, trickling down the side of Sasuke's eyes, pressure building in his chest.

"Itachi…Itachi…."

"Sasuke…I'm here" Itachi's voice muttered.

At once Sasuke snapped his eyes apart, rolling his head to the side he could see two figures standing against the threshold. His heart crashed, relief drenched him like icy waves as his wide eye bore into those familiar features in utter disbelief.

Itachi was standing behind that pureblood of raven locks. Itachi was standing without as much as a scar on the perfection of his ivory features.

Beneath the moonlight ray that illuminated the perfection of their features, they were utter white, inanimate without a single flaw of age. Like a statue even, except for their eyes of burning ruby. Like a slow ember burning beneath, piercing and fierce, as if a predator. As if a hawk, never leaving him.

Like a dark fantasy the two stood at the threshold with midnight locks that trickle over their shoulder, their flawless features. Their narrow nose, their thin rosy lips that's softer than satin smoother than silk.

A vision of splendor, of purity, their entire presence radiating nothing but ethereal beauty that is sinful.

Truth…he had never before seen them in such light, he had never seen them before without hatred or disgust.

Their vicious gaze bore into him, ebony trench coat fluttered, caressing over their boots as they stood unmoving.

Itachi…Sasuke open his lips to speaks, groans spilled but no words even as he slid his aching fingers across the ground, wanting to reach out, wanting to touch Itachi's flesh once again. Tears welled as his entire body shook in anguish and relief.

_"Itachi" _His chest constrict as he gaze pleadingly at the other.

"Itachi…" Sasuke mouthed.

At once Itachi was rushing to his side. Tears rolled; his chest constricts in torment. Itachi would come to him even after what he did. Itachi would come back to him even after all of it.

"Itachi…!" Sasuke forced out as Itachi came down to him.

He pressed his burning elbow against the filthy ground, excruciating pain exploded all over him. Excruciating pain tore down his back, his raw skin broke, the yellow pus of his foot burst. He cried out and threw himself into those icy arms.

Tears poured uncontrollably as Sasuke started to weep again. He could feel Itachi gathering him onto his cold clothed chest, he could feel the desperation in those fingers that stroke his greasy, reeking locks, feel the other tenderly stroking the edge of the rotting patched of his back. And he could feel the dampness of it.

"It hurts! It hurts….!" Sasuke cried.

"I've got you…shh…shh…I'm here…" Itachi soothed over and over again.

"It hu-" "I know…shh…It's alright now…I'm not going anywhere…"

His words were so gentle….so tender… Innocent as if a child and it touched Sasuke to the very core.

And he wanted nothing more at this moment than to reach up and touch Itachi's delicate features, he wanted nothing more than to strip the other of clothes and touch every inch of him. He wanted to make sure, he wanted to make sure that he had not damage that innocent body; he wanted to make sure he had not wound Itachi's lovely face, scar the perfection of his ivory skin.

"You deserve this pain…you deserve it…you know that don't you?"

Sasuke wept the more, louder, he wept as his fingers clumsily grabbed over the front of Itachi's ebony top, soiling them.

"Itachi…!" Sasuke cried; lifting his gaze he lifted his shaking burning fingers to cup Itachi's icy features. Shock, sweet surprise flashed over Itachi's translucent blood gaze.

Sasuke had never felt more joy; he had never felt more happiness to see the beauty before him. He had never felt such sweet relief to feel this creature against him. He wanted to laugh, not out of contempt or anger or disgust…but of happiness he could not even describe.

"You are beau-tiful…" Sasuke sobbed; the words he knew Itachi wanted to hear.

"Sas-"

"Come Itachi…come here…" Sasuke opened his lips to Itachi. Hauling himself higher, he kissed the vampire with all of his soul, freely, willingly before the other could even react.

Tears rolled as he felt that sweet rosy lips against his. He could feel the other tense against him; he could feel the hard beating of heart like an orchestral with every second his lips lingered over those unresponsive rosy ones.

_"Itachi…"_ He pulled back, bowing his head to lean against the crook of Itachi's vulnerable neck. His heart ached, his chest constricts to fits of ripping.

What a fool he is…

A kiss from the creature that could destroy you in a split of a second was hardly pleasant he knew.

What was he thinking? That Itachi truly wanted his pathetic kiss?

Look at him…filthy and hideous. He let his fingers drop from Itachi's cheek.

Did he think Itachi truly wanted his filthy touch? He was doing nothing but soiling the other!

"Sor-ry..." Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi turned his gaze towards the younger, his velvet locks trickles, caressing over Sasuke's throbbing arm, stroking over the sharp of Sasuke's nose as his fingers reached to take Sasuke's filthy features.

"Look at me…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke did.

Itachi is smiling again, yet he looked so sad, so anguish and sorrowful it clawed at Sasuke's heart. So desolated Sasuke truly wanted to reach up and wipe the unseen tears that never fall.

Why?

Why…?

Why such a face? Why such anguish beneath that facade of happiness…?

He wondered if he looked at Madara…that's what Itachi called the other was it that night in the shower? Yes… He wondered if he looked this way when he looked into Madara's face, when he bore his vicious gaze into the pureblood, or was it just to him?

"Thank you…" His thumb stroke Sasuke's cheek,wiping the tears away.

His touches were so gentle, tender that Sasuke wept the more in the cruel kindness of it that he knew were lies.

So cruel…so brutal…

Itachi held him not out of love, Itachi soothed him never out of compassion in which neither he deserves nor dare asked for.

"I'm here…forever by your side…" Lies.

"Ye-s…" Sasuke nodded, his heart ripped, pressure tearing his lungs. All lies!

Itachi held him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, rocking him back and forth. Soothing him as if a child even as Sasuke wept the more, as his dirty fingers reached to twist the front of Itachi's top.

An illusion so real…

* * *

Booths crunched against soft muddy ground, the flutter of trench coats fluttered through the icy night. Kakashi growled as he lifted his nostril a little, taking a whiff.

Vampires…

At once he snarled; turning back towards his half dozen men of pureblooded descend.

"This slump is vampire's territory…" He hissed.

Rumbles of growl erupted, prickle of power stir the very ambiance around them like slicing blades.

"Remember the law…vampires that do not have masters…dies…and well well what do you know…from here on…all leeches are wild and without masters"

Laughter clanged, howls split the air. A smirk twists over Kakashi's lips.

"Find Sasuke sama…he is not in the city…he must be here" Kakashi lifted his gaze towards the gleaming moon that radiated all her glorious beauty.

It would be a full moon in the next few days…Legends has it that Werewolves shift during the full moon. True, true only to mix blood or half-breeds but not to the purest of blood. They shift as they please and keep their sanity in the process, unlike those mindless mongrels

. "Kakashi san…" Asuma called.

"Um…?"

"There are more than just lowly demons and common vampires here"

"…"

"Purebloods are here too and I heard there's one particularly ruthless…"

"Aren't all of them ruthless and mindless?"

"…"

"Besides…aren't all of us purebloods too?" Kakashi asked coldly, turning his gaze towards Asuma.

"Ah...Yes…"

"Good…Pureblood or not…they are nothing more than sex addicts…or lust in the image of a being…kill them"

* * *

Sasuke gasped in agony, his fingers dug into the messy mattress beneath as trickle of water whispered. He could see the basin by his feet soaked in scarlet liquid, the rag that dipped in were stained in deep scarlet and a sickening yellow of pus.

Sasuke let his lashes rest as the rag was pulled up again. Water dripped for a moment, and the next it was on his rotting back. He groaned, biting down hard on his bleeding peeling lips.

"You've healed a lot in just a few days…" Itachi whispered; running the rag gently over flaming patches of bed sores that marred Sasuke's back.

Sasuke ignored him.

What was there to say anyway?

He was glad however that they didn't chain him anymore. But then again, why should they even need to chain him up? He couldn't even get up without wanting to scream in blazing agony. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without help or walk for God sake!

What was he going to do? Bite them to death? Even his jaws hurt!

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore does it?" Itachi asked.

"No" Sasuke let out a sigh, annoyance clawing at him.

What the fuck does Itachi care anyway? Even if his entire body was torn to pieces as long as his balls were working why should Itachi care! It's not as if finger fucking the other was going to get him pregnant! It's not as if any other part of his body is going to fertilize Itachi! If there is anything to fertilize in the first bloody place that is!

"Are you hungry?"

"What do you think!"

"Don't raise your voice"

Oh Christ!

What was the man's problem! Was he expected to act all prim and proper like all these vampires! Well sorry! He didn't win a Grammy award for best actor! He is kidnapped for fuck sake! He was left to die if he recall! Shouldn't that tell you that he is understandably upset! And that raising his voice comes along with the package!

"Whatever…" Sasuke gritted.

"Forgive me…I just want you to be com-"

That's it!

In a flash of movement Sasuke turned to grab both Itachi's upper arm, slamming him against the mattress beneath, straddling him. The ragged cloth fell.

Fire sheered down Sasuke's back. A snarl wrenched. A gasped escaped Itachi's lips as entire body tightened, his eyes widen in shock.

"Enough!" Sasuke spat; his lips curled into a snarl as he glared maliciously at the other.

He has had enough of this shit! This entire thing! Just let him go home! Let him go home for God sake!

"Enough you hear me!" Sasuke bellowed.

Midnight locks were sprawled beneath his fingers, beneath Itachi's form like black liquid dyes.

He could feel the fabric of Itachi clothes between his bare thigh and groin; he could feel the cold leather of his coat beneath his aching knees. Hear the thunderous beat of Itachi's heart, hear the labored breathing of his frantic lungs, smell the thin scent of adrenaline that seemed to seep from his pores with a mixture of thrill that chilled him and an emotion he could not understand.

An emotion that seemed to chock him, that seemed to clutch him.

Sharp prickle of power were seeping through the entire room. Not from Itachi…

Madara…

Madara was just on the other side of that old moldy door of the most hideous color. Not that he even remembered what color they were.

But Madara would come in if Itachi was to so much as call, and probably beat the shit out of him. He didn't need any more injuries if he might add!

"Enough what? Do you fear gentleness? Or is it something else?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke growled, leaning forward carefully; his midnight bangs fell, the tip caressing over the side of Itachi's lovely features as he resisted the urge to tightened his grip least snapping Itachi's bones.

Vampires are tediously fragile! And quiet frankly, he had not a damn clue what Itachi was talking about! Trust vampires to talk in circles and their words to mean a thousand things or nothing at all... Damn philosopher or rather con-artist!

"Right...didn't know you were a psychologist..." Sasuke sneered, dripping in sarcasm.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke lifted his gaze.

Crimson meet crimson.

And for the first time, he noticed, they were so close. They were so close, Sasuke could feel the warmth of Itachi's breath brushing against his lips like a taunting invitation. They were so close, he could see the very texture of Itachi's pale lips, he could almost imagined the silken softness of it…he could almost feel the satin texture against his own lips.

"What do you want to do?" Itachi muttered.

"What do I want to do?" Sasuke snorted.

He wanted to bloody go home! That's what he wants to do!

"Yes…what do you desire?"

"Nothing you possess"

"Am I unsightly…? Am I so disgusting that a chance is unthinkable?"

Sasuke's gaze wavered for a moment. This damn talk again…

"I never ask to be born a va-"

"Just shut up…" His fingers uncurled to cup Itachi's delicate features between his powerful hands, gently, not wanting to break him.

He could feel those delicate bones beneath his thumb; he could feel the ethereal smoothness of that skin likened to marble against his palm and feel the icy coldness of them like snow all over him.

"…"

"Why do you speak like this? Why do you speak as if you have no choice but to submit to me? So depressing..."

"Do I?"

"…"

Sasuke drift his gaze over Itachi's wretched features.

Itachi is smiling…but does that make him happy? Itachi is smiling, does that means he is contented?

No…

Even in his smile that's sweeter than sugar…He looked so sad, so anguished as if a man that had suffered a hundred years without knowing relief. He looked so sorrowful as if waiting for Sasuke to hurt him. So sad, so empty and that sweet smile were so foreign with his expression that it ripped at Sasuke's heart. That it captivated his senses, that it stirred a firestorm of emotions deep in him.

_"Why do you look so sad? Why?" _He wanted to ask…he wanted to ask again and again till it made sense to him.

Why? Why such sadness for one so beautiful?

Clearly…Itachi didn't want him…So why?

"What do you want…?"

Itachi let his lashes rest, turning his head to the side against Sasuke's hand and just like that, his tresses of liquid dye seemed animated as they rustled and stir like a river.

"Sasuke…" Itachi kissed the soft palm of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke softened his gaze.

What did he want? What did Itachi want?

"Let me see you…" In liquid motion Sasuke's fingers release Itachi's skull, shifting to push Itachi's top to his chest.

Itachi gasped, his fingers flew to curl over Sasuke's throbbing wrist, heat creeping over his features.

Sasuke stilled, his entire body clenched in shock as he traced his gaze over the badly bruised torso. It was purplish, greenish along the ribs, the side of Itachi's lean body, scrapes of blood tainted Itachi's collarbone, a dark mark of foot marred his abdomen.

He did this didn't he? He hurt him didn't he?

"I heal quite slowly for a vampire...so...these aren't as bad as they look..." Itachi whispered but Sasuke never heard him.

Burning fingers ran tenderly over the swollen bruises making Itachi shudder, caressing them as if doing so would make them disappear; as if in wondrous awe. He hurt him…he hurt him…He couldn't think, he couldn't think as his mind kept repeating itself over and over again.

Guilt burning and clawing at him.

He hurt Itachi…He broke his bones…he could still remember the awful piercing sound to snapping bones…

He hurt him…he could still hear the sound to awful pleading scream…He…He…need to make it better…he…

"Sas-" Itachi chocked as Sasuke's lips came down upon them.

Itachi gasped, rash of shivers racked through his skin. Sasuke kissed Itachi's bruised abdomen.

"Sasuke" His fingers flew to tread within Sasuke's sweaty locks.

"Hush…." Sasuke kissed him again, he kissed his awful bruised flesh again, higher he kissed the bruised on Itachi's side, and he kissed the bruise of his ribs. He kissed them over and over again, his chest, his belly.

He couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop because if he stopped he would see the hurt in Itachi's eyes that stabbed him; if he stop he would see the fear in Itachi's eyes that haunt him to insanity.

But why should he care? Itachi is a leech…Yes, why should he care?

Why?

Why did he always care even when he hurt Pein? He didn't know…It didn't matter…He hurt him…He hurt Itachi and that is all that mattered!

Itachi groaned; he turned his head to the side as Sasuke scattered him with hot fiery kisses. His entire body clamping and writhing in burning need; his groin tightened to hardness.

"Sasuke…" Itachi moaned as Sasuke came up to cover his lips.

His heart crashed as his hand reached up to cradle Sasuke's skull close against him, his fingers twisted and tugged against the messy locks.

Umm!

Sasuke's lips were soft, tender, in contrast to his powerful body that threatened to crash Itachi.

"Come…" Sasuke's hands were incredibly gentle too as he shifted to gather Itachi closer to him as if the most precious thing in the world; fingers reached to clutch the wealth of Itachi's midnight strands

Itachi shivered, feeling the powerful arms that wrapped him. Feeling the powerful fingers that clutched him with such dominance and strength; threatening to break him as he gave himself up to the hot seeking lips of the younger.

Those lips were not demanding, but with a sheer hunger to them.

"Itachi" Sasuke growled his name in fervent.

Flutter of excitement raced through Itachi, heat of lust curled

Those lips were not harsh but lace with a force that threatened to rip Itachi apart.

Sasuke kissed him with all his will, all his spirit…Their lips molded and fed on one another. Caress and brushed so intimately Itachi wanted nothing more than to scream in bliss. Wanted to throw his head back in throes of ecstasy to have those roasting lips on the pulse of his neck…Oh! Oh!

"Haaa…" Itachi opened his mouth as Sasuke suckled his bottom lip, his fingers swept to stroke Sasuke's sweaty cheek in urgency, the other tightened, twisting the sweaty locks by its roots.

Fire sheered, Sasuke snarled.

Itachi moaned, shivered; his fangs ached in reaction, wanting so badly to slice into Sasuke's soft skin, wanting so badly to taste the crimson sweetness of his boiling blood.

He had never felt anything like it; he had never experience anything close to the tenderness he felt. It was like a dream, hazy and unreal, sensuous and erotic.

"So hot…" Sasuke growled his fingers twisted the tangled locks, his arms groping Itachi's back, pulling him, pressing him

! Closer! Oh closer! To his burning flesh…Grinding Itachi's boiling hardness between them.

Itachi cried out.

"Good boy" His lips gasped and fed Itachi's open ones.

Oh God!

Itachi moaned, spreading knees allowing Sasuke more mobility.

Sasuke growled, wrenching Itachi's long tresses, fire sheered.

Itachi hissed; his fangs lengthened and ached with need. Pain, fire heightening his dripping arousal.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing over Itachi's pleading ones; sucking them lapping them.

"Ummm…" Itachi moaned; his lashes lifted a fraction, his breath came as short labored pants as Sasuke's roasting flesh rub had against his solid length through his tight ebony jeans in mounting intensity.

Oh God! God!

His erection throbbed and burn. Pulsed and clenched threatening to undo him. Pressing so hard against his jeans he thought it was enough to cut off the blood supply to them. God! It hurts!

"Shh…"

"Sas-haa!"

Sasuke's body pressed down hard against hard boiling flesh as he bucked up.

Flash of electric pleasure speared through him like a thousand bolts of lightning as his erection tightened to fits of bursting, his toes curled in deep bliss. His fingers shifted and tugged against Sasuke's tangled tresses in mounting passion as their lips fed and lapped on the other.

Oh! Haa! Oh! Oh!

Sasuke shifted and rubbed harder and harder against him with the intensity of their lips; heightening the inferno that blazed.

"Haaa...! Ahh!"

This sensation…this sensation of being made love to was so real, he could almost feel Sasuke fingers curling and stroking his most intimate parts.

Fingers came to cup Itachi's cheek in need, thumb traced over his chin urging them apart. Itachi let him; his lengthened fangs throbbed, brushing over soft soft skin.

Oh yes…yes! Haaa!

Without thinking, without thoughts his sense took over him and he bit down hard against Sasuke's lips.

Pain exploded wrenching Sasuke back to reality!

Dolce sweetness of crimson spilled into Itachi's roasting lips burning him.

Sasuke gasped.

Itachi moaned and the next moment Sasuke pulled back.

"Why are you stopping!" Itachi almost scream in frustration, his cheek flush. String of saliva mixed blood connects.

Sasuke raise an eyebrow in wonder; his own lips soaked in scarlet. Tilting his chin up the slightest Sasuke sniffed the air scenting Itachi's wet dripping arousal.

"You are aroused by just that?"

Itachi blushed intensifies as he quickly looked away. He thought he could die! He thought he could die of shame right there!

It was…just a kiss… He had kissed Madara a thousand time, he had deep throated him, he had sucked him…Hell he have had hot passionate sex with him that had made himself scream loud enough for the whole block to hear…

So why by the flames of hell is he so effected by just kisses? Shouldn't he be a little desensitized by now!

And Sasuke isn't even hard…just sweaty…

Unexpectedly, ringing laughter erupted. Sasuke laughed, lowering himself to rub his face against the crook of Itachi's neck teasingly.

Hilarious!

He didn't think he could arouse a vampire.

Ha! Damn! He must have been one hell of a kisser! Of course he would normally be wet and aching by now too if he wasn't in so much pain every time he move…but heck, Itachi didn't need to know that.

And more importantly, what in hell was he even doing! His father would have a heart attack if he ever knew!

"I don't know about you…but I don't think either of us is in good shape to take it all the way…" Sasuke muttered.

"…"

"Besides…I'm not interested in you"

* * *

The night was cold; icy cold as Sasuke pulled the thin cover higher to his shaking shoulder, curling himself into a tight ball.

He could feel his blood tingled as the full glorious moon shone high. He didn't see the moon of course but he could feel it, he could feel her sweet dolce call just beyond the cracked walls. He could feel the call of the wild as if an old friend, he could feel the wild beast that is him trashing and tingling in his boiling blood coaxing for him to shift.

It was uncomfortable but of course he was too weak to shift even if he wanted too.

Abruptly, a cold chill of power swept the entire room with coldness that went deeper than the bone marrow, prickled Sasuke's hair to no end.

Sasuke gasped, pushing himself up the slightest. A loud bang shook the walls stunning Sasuke awake.

What the…

The next moment, hair rising howl split the entire ambiance halting Sasuke's heart in his chest, chilling his blood to the very core.

Werewolves…

Shouts blasted, crashed exploded and he could feel the soft tremor of the entire room.

His pack…They found him…they found him didn't they!

Fear….relief…Utter complete relief drenched him like holy water. In an instant he pushed himself to his bandaged feet.

Excruciating pain burst, fire shot up his legs almost bringing him to his knees.

"I'm here!" Sasuke screamed, in pain, in sweet relief.

His toes curled in agony as he took another step…and another…and another. He was so fixated he could barely feel the pain; he was so fixated he barely knew he was bleeding. Hell…even if a bomb was to explode right by him, he wouldn't even have notice!

Nothing matter now!

Nothing!

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Blood seeped through his bandage as he dragged a trail to the door. Another howl. A crash!

Yes! Yes!

Sasuke wanted to laugh; he wanted to cry, to scream in such happiness he didn't even know how to describe.

Its over…They've come for him…They've come for him!

"I'm here!"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...


	5. Blood

Please review.

Flames are accepted.

So sorry for the late update. But i really hope you will enjoy the chapter.

Enjoy!

Review please...Love to know what you think. Or is there is anything that is unsatisfactory.

thank you

* * *

**Blood**

Hair rising ear piercing shrieked erupted, slicing through the entire ambiance. Howls split; echoed in the depths of Sasuke's mind as his blood tingled, as he stood stunned in at the threshold, his numbing pain forgotten.

It was a vision of blood, a vision of destruction…the creature, a vision of the most wicked and twisted form. Not a man, not a beast…in between…a half-blooded Were losing control of its potent blood, chained in chains of sliver attached to the ground.

Its bones were shifting and twisting against its glossy skin as if snapping into position it was not supposed to be. Howls exploded, the creature doubled over onto the ground in pain; claws grew at tremendous speed from its bloody nails. Fur like textures was pushing from every one of its pores as if thousands and thousands of tiny needles pushing out of its very skin.

"Sasuke! Get back in your room!" Madara screamed, wrestling the monstrous creature to the ground.

His abdomen sliced open, his muscles rippled and tense as he slammed the ebony creature to the ground. The walls were marred in deep scratches, the sofa ripped and the cold ground sprawled in a sea of blood.

Sasuke could not move, could not think as he stood.

Not out of fear, not out of satisfaction but awed in the feral beauty of it.

He was enthralled, entranced as he watched the liquid slickness of movement, as he watched the ivory skin of vampire, slowly paint in red as if the blooming of red red roses.

He thought it was beautiful…oddly mesmerizing… he couldn't take his eyes away as he watched the two grappled and tore at the other, a tango of power; as he watched that stretching jaw snapping and tearing through fabric and flesh.

Blood poured, painting the scene in scarlet, drenching the walls. Sasuke laughed.

How fitting… Blood…Painting these moldy walls in many shades of red of rose petals. He could not think of a color or material more fitting then this.

"Get into your room now!" Madara bellowed.

The Were snarled; turning it swung its powerful claw right at Madara knocking him off its back. Madara cried out.

Sasuke smiled with such innocence, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

Ahh…To see the two wrestled the other, one, whose blood ran the purest of its kind, the most powerful and feared of his kind while the other, a mutt, one whose existence would surely be scorn and ridicule by its kind, the weakest even, is liken seeing the paradox of the universe.

"Get off me!" The creature bellowed, its hard fingers smashing down on Madara's chest, hard enough to chock him but not to kill him.

Its sharp claws digging right through the hardness of vampire's ivory skin.

Madara gasped; pulling in a struggling breath as his chest burn in flames, as his entire body throbbed in fire; his fingers tenderly shifted to curl over those boiling wrist, his thumb stroking the underside of it. His midnight tresses caked in blood sprawled beneath them.

Crimson meets crimson.

A bead of bloody tears rolled from the Were's cruel eyes, streaking down the ebony fur that grew.

At once, a sudden sadness, a sudden sorrow stabbed Madara. And he wanted suddenly to weep as he watched the scarlet tears roll as the last shred of light died in those feral eyes.

_ "It's okay…shh… It's okay….please don't cry…" "_Shhh…" Madara soothed his fingers tightened, as a sorrowful smile grace his bleeding lips.

He felt no disgust or anger but rather an immense sense of sadness. He could feel its sadness and wretchedness that seemed to fill the entire chamber that it wrenched and clutched at his heart even as it tried to tear him apart. He sees his sorrow in the very depths of those burning eyes, he sees its agony in the very depths of that beastly feature…

He wanted to weep in its place, he wanted to shout in its place, to curse in its place because he knew it could not… Oh how he wished he could hold this beast in his arm without needing to chain it up. How he wished he could whisper words of comfort that it could understand.

"I'm here…" Madara whispered, like a lover vow, as more bones shifted and grew.

"Release me!"

"You know I ca-"

"You are a masochist aren't you! Vampire!"

In a motion, it snapped down hard on Madara's shoulder, crushing it. Madara screamed.

Blood spurted, drenched the wall, drenched the Were's shifting stretching features in streaks of scarlet. In the next moment it yanked its head back, ripping fabric and flesh of its bones.

Madara shrieked even louder, tossing his head back in blazing agony.

A dark chuckle was brewing at the depths of Sasuke's being even as a saner part of him was suddenly screaming in spite his excitement.

How does it feel to be eaten alive Madara? Sweet? How does it feel to have others watch as you were eaten up? He wanted to scream, to laugh.

Sasuke chuckled, as flashed of hungry rats were flicking through his mind.

Yes…How! Do you like it!

The creature snarled, snapping the white bloody flesh, throwing it deeper down its throat.

Sasuke snickered louder, drown by Madara's agonizing shrieks as the vampire convulse on the ground. _"Good mutt…Does it taste good? Go on…why not take another bite?"_

Madara hissed; his fangs lengthened; his finger flew to latch against the back of that thickening neck, his power crackled the entire space, chilling them, chilling them in a coldness that went deeper than the marrow.

"Please…!" Madara whimpered; his entire body drenched in cold sweat as he trembled in excruciating pain.

His torn flesh, tightening and growing, his muscles shrieking and pulling, knitting the ivory skin back but he was far from healed.

"Please…wake up …"

The mutt laughed a cold chilling laugh.

"Please!"

Sasuke wanted to laugh even more; he wanted to laugh till he could laugh no more at those pleading words. _"Is your ego so huge that you think all creatures would love you? Love your sinful beauty? You are the one who should wake up and look around you"_

"St-op…" Madara whispered; his fingers tightening over the fur that were growing of the thickening neck.

"Vampires are such masochist…you get turn on by pain don't you?" The creature mocked, its stretching jaws shifting towards Madara's heaving neck, its elongated nails came over to stroke Madara's sweaty bloody sweaty features, slicing scarlet lines in its place. "Madara…you like pain…"

"You know I don't"

"You do…Every single time…you just let me mess you up…"

"Itachi…"

What?

"Itachi?" Sasuke almost shouted in shock.

At once, Itachi snapped his fierce flaming gaze at Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped, his heart skipped a beat, fear, sweet excitement jolted through his entire being as he held his own predatory gaze. He did not fear some lowly half-blood.

Growls rumbled as Itachi's flex his own bloody fingers.

Sasuke tilted his head. Those eyes…those eyes he knew, yet not were glaring at him with such power, such dominance and feral nature it made his blood tingle with a sort of excitement he could not place.

"Sasuke…." Itachi rasped in burning agony as his jaws stretched, elongating.

"You still speak? Interesting…"

Sasuke tilted his head up slightly, his sweaty bangs stuck against the perfection of his own alabaster cheek. He watched that familiar yet so foreign features before him twisted and lengthen forming muzzles. Its skin pulled like rubber, ebony needle like fur pushing from its nose, its cheek and soon covering the entire plane of its canine features.

Those burning ruby were glaring at him with so much hatred, with so much malice and rage that Sasuke could barely even describe or understand.

"_You were left in this hell hole by your pack weren't you? Do you seek me because you wish the companion of your kind?" _

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered again.

Cold murderous chilling power was sweeping through the entire void as Itachi narrowed his malicious gaze. His translucent crimson orbs sharp and piercing, more feral and predatory than it had ever been in his vampire form; threatening to devourer Sasuke.

"Come here…" Itachi growled; shifting off Madara, half crouching half standing he flex his ivory sharp nails teasingly as he prowled.

Chains cling and clang, scrapped against the cold unforgiving ground.

"Itachi...stop…" Madara whispered; pulling against the silver chain of Itachi's now muscled furry neck.

"Silence!"

That raw feral voice chilled Sasuke to the bones, dark shivers racing through his skin. Umm…

"Sasuke!"

"I hear you mutt" Sasuke step forward, his numbed feet throbbed, sweeping a glance over at the struggling bloody vampire still calling for Itachi. Pathetic…

"Look at me! Will you still not look at me even now?" Itachi shouted.

His power crackled, as if lightning were ready to strike on the spot chilling Sasuke to the bones, prickled, dark curl of excitement brew at the very depth of his core.

Sasuke smirked; resisting the urge to lick his lips in sudden thrills of exhilaration…

He wondered if Itachi would listen to him in his mindless state. He wondered if Itachi would obey him in his feral state. Oh just how far would Itachi obey him he wonder. Obey a pureblood as instinct calls.

"Why not take another bite Itachi? Why not kill this annoying fool?"

"Shut up! Sasuke…get back to your damn room!" Madara bellowed.

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

Itachi hissed.

"I have no interest in you now!" He turned, swung his clawed fingers he tore through the side of Madara's healing abdomen, ripping more of the fabric of clothes.

"Sasuke! Go!"

"You dare!" Itachi swipe his brutal claws down, ripping down Madara's chest.

"Go damn it! I cannot hold him!" Madara shouted in agony even as Sasuke just smile.

Sasuke tilted his head as he watched Madara crumbled to the ground. He felt strangely numb…just as he always has when he sees filthy leeches getting what they deserve.

"Go…! Get away now!"

Supporting himself on threes, the other holding the gaping would of his chest. Scarlet soaked through between his ivory fingers, blood like black vomit spilled from his lips. His bloody, sweaty strand of midnight tresses tumbled to frame his pained, pale ivory features.

Itachi growled, turning his cold, brutal blazing gaze back at the younger.

"Itachi…leave Sasuke…leave him!" Madara whimpered, throwing his mangle body at Itachi, pulling himself higher.

Itachi laughed coldly, emptily, even as he turned back towards the younger, his hateful gaze bore deep into Sasuke's translucent ones

"I'm here…Itachi…I'm here…you don't need him!"

_Itachi is gone Madara_…Sasuke wanted to mock.

In those fierce scarlet eyes now…There is no sympathy; there is no compassion, no love or care…no dreams, just an empty shell that mirrored Itachi's strongest emotions…Anger, fury, rage and disappointment.

"Itachi…look at me…I beg you! Leave him alone!" Madara's bloody fingers came to touch Itachi's snarling muzzle.

Sasuke blinked in wondrous awe, enthralled by the seer macabre beauty of the sight. Such ghastly beauty it is, to see the vampire shaking in a sea of his own blood, smeared in red; gasping and begging for the sheer attention of a mutt.

Oh why Madara do you call so desperately even when you know he cannot hear you? When he cannot feel for you or understand your pathetic words…You throw away your pride for nothing.

"Why do you stand so far? Are you weaker than a pathetic vampire? Sasuke!" Itachi challenged, his feral gaze never left the younger.

Miraculously, a smile, twist over Sasuke's cracked lips as he lifted his gaze towards Itachi's fierce piercing ones.

"Sasuke! Go!"

"You humor me pureblood…" Sasuke smiled as he regards the massive beast, half standing, half crouching. Teeth bear in burning fury.

Vampire…since when do they have a heart? Since when do even know how to love? To care? Are vampires not lust in the image of a being? Sin in the mirage of a being? Sex addicts?

_"Madara you fight for nothing…" _Sasuke tilted his head mockingly, a cruel smile grace his lips. "You do not deserve even an ounce of my attention…mutt"

At once, fury, savage fury roared through Itachi's entire being, ripped through him with an intensity he had never felt spilling through his entire being like a volcano.

"You dare!"

Flash of red burst in his mind, flash of bloody rage exploded through every inch of him and nothing, not even Madara's cries could hold him back as he lunged forward. His jaws wide, his razor teeth flashed. Chains dragged across the floor, clinging like chimes.

"But I am merciful…" Sasuke smiled, opening his arms as if to embrace.

Itachi slammed into him. The force crashing the both to the ground. Hair rising snarl ripped, Itachi smashed Sasuke's lithe, throbbing body to the ground.

Sasuke gasped, excruciating pain screamed through his entire being, pain deeper than bones pierced him, his old wounds split open.

Shit! Damn!

"Itachi!" Madara's voice…

"Last words!" Itachi demanded; his nails threatening to rip Sasuke's bare chest apart, the other digging into Sasuke's upper shoulder.

"Hush…You will feel better soon…" Sasuke lifted his free wrist to his own lips and bit down hard, shocking Itachi.

Thick sweet scent of blood exploded, Itachi's blood tingled with a sort of excitement he thought he knew. He knew it…he knew it somewhere.

Where?

Shockingly, the now bleeding hand came to touch the cold wolfish nose, trickling over them before pressing the boiling palm against his snarling muzzle stunning him. His breath hitched before coming as shallow pants, his heart thudded as his teeth began to ache in sweet throbbing desire….

For what?

Oh…oh…the scent… the aroma of that sweet sweet blood…Oh… he could feel the sweet slickness of it smearing over his ebony fur, almost taste it…taste it on this tongue. He could not think…he could not understand this want…this yearning…

"Take it as your filthy vampire nature craves…" Sasuke whispered, pressing his wrist against the tip of Itachi's muzzle.

Sweetness of crimson touched Itachi's tongue.

Itachi gasped, a firestorm of need exploded; fingers immediately flew to clutch Sasuke's bleeding wrist, his mind blanked as he lapped them with mounting intensity.

Oh God!

The sweet creamy wetness trickled down his throat like a soothing balm.

Ummm! Hmmm!

Such a horrible feasting sound he made.

Hmmm! More!

He bit down hard, Sasuke cried but he never pulled back as Itachi fed and tore at his skin, lapped and gnawed at his flesh, sucking and chewing the bloody flesh to whiteness before swallowing them. Itachi moaned in throes of ecstasy as the boiling flesh seem to melt down his throat like honey.

More…more…

Itachi threw that feeble wrist away coming down on Sasuke's naked form. His bloody nails came to knead Sasuke's chest, his shortening muzzle stroke over the side of Sasuke pale neck, his teeth ached. His entire massive form was falling on him; bones shifting, ripping, painfully as he resisted the urge to cry out.

Blood…blood…He panted hard.

"Take more…It will help control your more superior nature…" Sasuke whispered, bringing his bloody mangled hand, to touch Itachi's melting shifting features as he turned his skull to expose more of his pale neck.

_"Do you ignore me even now that I am your kind?"_ Sasuke smiled.

How could he? When the most superior blood of demons run in those veins. A pity_…_for a creature of such power, to be ensnare in the frail body of a filthy leech.

Oh…the reason Itachi took him has all suddenly become clear now…Why didn't he see it before?

_"You poor thing…fabricating stories like wishing for a child for the sake of my attention…Are you afraid of Madara? Is that why you look so wretched? Because you couldn't tell me your true feelings for fear of your master? You wish to be part of a pack…is that it?"_

* * *

All demons dead or alive know not to speak to a vampire without absolute unavoidable reason. They can twist your every word; they can see through every loop hole and speak in riddles or circles or simply look innocently at you till you pull your lovely locks from roots!

"Are you even fucking listening to me?" Sasuke spat, his hard fingers tightened over the ruin sofa as he half sit against the moldy hand rest.

His eyes narrowed, growls rumbled as he watch Itachi lay between Madara's knees as Madara embrace the naked body close to his chest within the nestled of silken fabric at the corner of the ruin room. A flickering candle sat in another corner illuminating the dimness of room.

Sasuke's entire body was throbbed as if a living flame, his old healing wounds bleed and he could feel a familiar stickiness, smearing over the bear sole of his feet. His wounds were all ripped open, his muscles shrieked as he wills himself not to slump his blazing shoulder. He already look pathetic, drape in an oversize ebony collared shirt that went to his mid thigh while his bloody mangled bandages were at the verge of ripping off his sweaty bloody flesh.

He didn't need to look worst for this talk.

Speaking of which…

"Bastard! Am I talking to a wall? Speak damn it!" Sasuke bellowed.

Madara lifted his gaze, his crimson orbs uncaring as he pulled Itachi closer towards his chest, pulling silken cloth to cover the lithe pale form.

"How much more stupidity am I to take from you?" Madara asked.

"Stupidity?" Sasuke snorted. Unbelievable!

"…"

"How long are you going to live in denial?"

"…"

"Itachi does not belong to you!"

Madara turned his gaze back towards the unconscious vampire. His slender fingers came to stroke over Itachi's midnight strand, letting the trickle over the gaps of his fingers.

Sasuke almost scream in blazing frustration.

Christ the Lord!

He had never wanted to beat the living light out of another being as much as he did now! Oh! Oh how he wanted so badly to just go and grab at Madara's lovely locks and wrenched them to face him! To scream for his attention! For his fucking attention for five minutes!

Silver light danced of over the sharpness of Madara's nose as Sasuke glared at him.

Madara ignored the brat. He didn't want to hear it…he didn't want to hear from Sasuke something he had known for a long time. Itachi isn't his…never has been, never will be… Not him and certainly not some pack of dogs!

But even so, he wanted to embrace him, he wanted to dominate, to posses him even if it was just an illusion.

"Madara…" Sasuke muttered, taking in a deep breath to keep himself from yelling again.

Madara lifted his gaze again to regard the younger.

"…"

"Dear Madara…why do you think Itachi brought me here?"

"Brought? I was under the impression that we kidnapped you"

"Well yes..." Sasuke gritted. Madara is trying to make him out as an idiot isn't he? That little shit!

"…"

"So…why do you think Itachi kidnap me?"

"…"

"Any clue? Madara!" Sasuke almost shouted, his temper rising by the second when Madara remained silent.

"Oh I don't know"

"Why not give a guess" Acid dripping from that tone.

"Haven't a clue"

That's it! That's fucking it! Patience has never been his strong point! Or any Were's strong point for that matter! It had always been the vampires! Them and their damn fancy language!

"I'll give you a damn clue!"

"..."

"Itachi wants a child…He wants my child! Not yours!"

"So?"

"So! Let me break it down for you leech!" Sasuke spat, getting onto his throbbing feet.

He is never a man for crap! And if he hears another _I don't know_ he thought he might just explode!

"Itachi wants me! Not you! You are not his kind! Get it? There is a limit to how dense a creature can be!"

"When you assume…it would just make an ass out of you and me"

Oh Jesus!

"Enough! Why do you want a half-blooded Were anyway? Any vampire would throw themselves at you within a minute of you releasing Itachi! Why would a pureblood hold so desperately to a weak mutt!"

Excuse me?

Madara raise his eyebrows, as he gently lowered Itachi into the huddle of fabric beneath them.

A weak mutt? A pureblood holding a weak mutt?

"Pardon me …I don't quite understand what you are saying" Madara whispered, standing up with a roll of his heels.

Midnight locks tumbled, caressing over his leather back, his strong shoulder clad in new ebony trench coat. His translucent gaze narrowed by a fraction but Sasuke never notice.

"What do you not understand?"

"Your reasoning"

Sasuke almost threw his hands into the air in mounting annoyance, almost pulled his lovely tresses from roots at the stupidity he was force to deal with. And vampires are supposed to be brilliant! Yeah right! Madara couldn't even understand basic logic!

"You! A pureblood! Itachi isn't! Why do you even care for him! Give him back so that he could act the role he is born to do!"

"What?" Madara whispered, anger rising roaring in his very blood. His mind bursting in shades of grueling red, a mist of rage he could barely contain or grasp.

Power crackled, chilling the very air in the entire space.

Blood…heritage…is that all Sasuke cared about! Born to do? Did Sasuke truly believe there are beings born to be enslaved!

Christ!

What was Itachi even thinking when Itachi requested him to help bring this wretched creature!

Sasuke growled, the hair on his neck standing to no end. Every cell, every instinct in his body screaming for him to back down but he refused. He will not let some pureblood vampire's pride win him just because he was getting to the bull's eye

"There is no shame if you do not want him! He is nothing but a mutt!"

Madara tightened his jaws, his finger curling to dig into his palm in mounting fury.

"At least give him over to me! It is his instinct to desire a pack! To serve a pack!" Madara forced a smile.

Oh God Almighty! Give him strength!

Oh how he wished! He pray! He beg he could tear out Sasuke's tongue and force that damnable flesh down that wretched throat right this moment! How he yearned he craved to fucking carve the beating heart out of Sasuke's damnable chest!

"As a servant is born to do! He…"

Madara never heard the rest; couldn't bear to hear anymore, he couldn't bear to listen to such ridiculous shit anymore if he was to guarantee Sasuke's life.

He shifted his gaze slightly to the side as he traced them over the bloody walls adorned in deep scratches and peeling of paint. He focused on many things but the speaking fiend directly in front of him.

He could see the cracks on the ceilings, he could see the rusting of iron over the metallic knob, he could see the fatten rats scurrying all over the other corner of the room, feasting and nibbling on torn flesh and spilled blood. See their little whiskers move, hear the little squeaks that compose the sweet melody in his slumber as he lay curl within those nestled of fabric with Itachi.

Unexpectedly he could feel another weak presence by the door.

Strange…But yes…if he focused he could feel it. A weak vampire but a vampire nevertheless.

Which fool in his territory would dare walk up to his door at this night! Every demon here knows not to come on such a night! He'd make sure of it!

Madara hissed. In a motion he shifted to the door.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Sasuke screamed.

"Take five" Madara gritted. And the next moment he turned the rusty knob, pulling the door apart.

Sasuke gasped, Madara hardened his gaze as he eyed the pathetic…thing?

Clad in…God knows what, a sheet? Something! The ginger head demon stood stun as_ it_ quickly lowered his gaze to the ground in fear. _Its_ feet were bloody and bare; his bones prominently jutted as _its_ entire body trembled;_ its_ tattered sleeves of what look like an oversize singlet…sheet…slipping of its delicate shoulder.

Scent of adrenaline chocked the very air around him; _its_ heart drumming so loud and hard Madara thought he himself was going to burst an ear drum. Hell,_ it_ looked so pathetic he couldn't even get himself to yell at it.

"Speak" Madara rasped.

"…"

"Do you not underst-"

"Pein!" Sasuke shouted, snapping Madara's stunned gaze towards him.

Pein's entire being clenched as he slowly lifted his gaze towards his master.

"Maste-"

"Good timing!"

Sasuke rushed to grab Pein delicate wrist, hauling him into the bloody mess of a room. To say the least, Sasuke isn't shock at all to see Pein. Why should he? It's only right that a servant search for its master till their dying day

"Someone you know?" Madara asked coldly, as he traced his disgusted gaze over the shaking…thing. Yes…he couldn't quite imagine it was a vampire.

"Madara"

"…"

"Give me Itachi! And I will give you Pein!" Sasuke cried.

Pein whimpered, Madara blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing or seeing.

This…Pein… Sasuke was asking him to trade Itachi for this ball of…_thing_?

"Excuse me?"

"Give me Itachi and I will give you my servant! He is a vampire just like you!" With a brutal push Sasuke threw Pein towards Madara.

Madara caught the _thing_ though his shocked gaze never left the younger.

Oh what would he not give to kill this shit right on the spot!

"I understand that one cannot gain without losing! So there I gi-"

"No…"

"Wh-"

"No! Sasuke! No! I will not give you Itachi!"

"Itachi isn't even your ki-"

"Enough! Itachi wish for your child! And when I see that child in his arms then only will I let him choose to stay or leave!"

"He does not belong to y-"

"Fuck you! If I see Itachi gone before then! I swear Sasuke with God as my witness that I will hunt you down and kill you!" Madara bellowed; his fangs lengthened in reaction.

His power crackled, resonating like waves, rustling the edge of his coat and bellowing the midnight strands of his locks. And like icy knives they claw through skin as his fingers tightening over the bundle in his arms as his hard eyes glared maliciously into Sasuke's burning ones.

The fact that he actually swore out loud spoke volume of his anger.

Truth, he had never wanted to rip apart any being more than he wanted to rip apart the younger now!

And in no existent memory! Did he ever remember such anger, such overflowing of fury like a rush of lava that he could not even begin to contain before pouring out of him in torrent!

Itachi is no mutt…oh no…Nothing so mundane. He isn't even half werewolf or vampire.

Suddenly a gasped wrenched, snapping Madara back to reality as he realize he was at the verge of crushing the shoulder bones of the trembling _thing_ in his arms.

Lord…He didn't think he could take this anymore!

"Take care of your servant dog" Madara hissed, tenderly releasing the thing from his arms. His fingers gently running down the length of Pein's filthy arms.

"He is just a serv-"

"You who judge beings by blood and heritage…You are disgusting!" Madara growled, turning for the door.

He couldn't take it anymore!

_"Itachi…if wishes could come true by just prayers…then I will pray with all of my soul, with all of my being that you know what you are doing…"_

* * *

He could feel the piercing silence around him, he could feel the chilling coldness that surround him, smell the thick scent of blood, and smell the raw scent of shredded flesh that sickened him to the core. He didn't want to open his eyes as he lay unmoving; he didn't want to wake till he could hear that voice again…calling his name.

He laid and he laid, still as if a statue, waiting and waiting for the familiar voice.

Why isn't he calling him? Did he not know that he was waiting?

Itachi squeezed his eyes tighter, as he slowly slid his fingers to his chest, pressure tightening over his lungs. Will he not hear that call this time? Has he done it?

_"Madara…where are you? Why don't you call my name…?"_ Itachi whimpered, bringing his knees to his chest.

Fear…cold chilling terror were racking through his entire body as he fought to pull back his tears.

Did he kill Madara this time?

Since that day…since that time when he first shifted in the presence of Madara, he had always closed his eyes to escape, always sleeps to forget a reality he fears to accept. Waking only when he heard his name spoken like a lovers vow…Waking only when he felt those tender hand on him again.

How many times had he wept in his dreams over a lifeless mangled body of his love? How many times had he wept when he knows could no more hold on to that last tread of consciousness as he hurt Madara?

Madara…call me…call me…Please…!

Scarlet tears seep beneath his heavy lashes, caressing down his side.

"Itachi…"

A voice…but it isn't Madara's voice.

"Itachi…open your eyes…" That voice whispered.

Hot boiling hand came to cup his arctic features, tilting them. The wealth of his midnight tresses tumbled, caressing his pastel cheek, trickling down his delicate back and shoulder. His heart thudded with every tick of the second, his chest tightening and tightening when he didn't hear Madara's voice.

"Madara…" he whispered

"No…It's me…Sasuke…" Sasuke whispered, coming down on the vampire, a hand stretched over Itachi's back to support himself.

Itachi raise his heavy lashes as Sasuke's burning thumb stroke over his icy cheek. Hot boiling tears threatened to roll as he traced his gaze over the entire space.

Blood…blood…everywhere…The entire place so drench in ghastly red he could barely tell if there were ripped flesh of torn body parts.

Madara…He couldn't speak…he couldn't think…

"Madara…." He croaked.

"He is fine…Just gone for a bit" Sasuke muttered, almost rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Is that all Itachi have to say? Madara…Madara…He thought Itachi wanted him!

Clearly the man must be in shock and confusing who the savior was here.

"Itachi…" Sasuke called, tilting Itachi's blank icy features to face him, his thumb ceasing in its tender stroke.

Crimson meets crimson.

Itachi gaze upon Sasuke plainly as if an empty shell. Not seeing…as deep sorrow and sadness shadows the beauty of his of his scarlet gaze. Such endless grief Sasuke could hardly comprehend them.

Sasuke smile…

Of course Itachi would look that way, he just told the vampire his dreadful master lives.

"Itachi…Madara isn't here now"

"Is he alr-"

"What is it to you if he lives?"

"…"

"Tell me…what is it that you truly want from me?"

"I've told you"

"You told a lie…"

"…"

"Tell me…" Sasuke smiled, leaning down.

"…"

"You want to join my pack don't you?"

At once Itachi's eyes widen by a fraction, shock, surprise seem to flash over Itachi's entire expression.

Sasuke smirk. Bingo…

"I-"

"Itachi…You are beautiful…"

"I-"

"I'm sure we would accept you as a bed partner…" Sasuke whispered, shifting closer, their breath mix.

At that moment, at the second Itachi's mind blanked as thousands and thousands of thoughts flashed over his mind. Emotions, concentrated emotions came pouring in torrent that he could barely describe them.

Sasuke was offering him a place…A place…a place in his pack.

"As…as…" Itachi stuttered.

"As a bed partner…yes…why not?"

"I…"

"With that lewd body, a gift from your filthy vampire blood…no physical intimacy with you could be repulsive… my men wouldn't mind a little mix blood I'm sure"

Itachi blinked.

What? Men?

Abruptly, anger; flash of annoyance flare within the darkness of his orbs. He does not deny yearning to join…! Oh no…But he would not! He would be a bed toy to a pack of trash!

Sasuke continued, missing the fury that started to brew within the other demon.

"You wish the intimacy of your own kind don't you?" Fingers traced over the fullness of Itachi's lips as those icy features remained indifferent.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, straining the fury in his tone.

"I know…that doesn't sound like much…but you would be loved….Isn't that what you want?"

At once savage fury ripped through Itachi's being and it took all of him, all of his strength to keep himself from striking Sasuke. A cold sinister smile traced over his rosy lips as his fangs throbbed threatening to lengthen in fury. His fingers curled on either side of him as he bore his fiery gaze directly at Sasuke for the first time since the younger arrived.

"You think they would love me?"

"Wh-" Sasuke chocked, sensing a slight stir of power, as if a dawn of something dark…sinister…cold… Unlike anything he had ever felt, prickling the hair of his neck and sending shivers racking through his entire being.

His instinct seem to be screaming, his blood tingle with such force he was actually struggling not to shift.

What is this?

"Itachi?" Slight fear hinted in his voice as Itachi shifted his skull slightly.

Itachi lifted his burning gaze to trace over the perfection of Sasuke's confused features.

"I ask…do you think truly think I would be love if I were a mere bed partner" Itachi muttered not even bothered to hear Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke said something but he wasn't even interested in listening as he continued to gaze into that animated features, those moving lips.

Love? He wished to be loved by those pack of fiend? Hilarious!

"Sasuke" Itachi rasped cutting Sasuke of whatever he was saying. His fingers flew to grab the front of Sasuke's oversized collar shirt.

"Ita-"

Before Sasuke could balance himself, before Sasuke could even react, with impossible strength Itachi hauled Sasuke down; slamming the younger onto the ground as he flip to straddle the demon.

"Itachi! St-"

"Love! That's right…I wished to be loved…so show me that even you can love me if I were to a bed partner…" Itachi whispered dangerously, leaning down.

Sasuke's mind blanked.

"I…"

"Show me this love and I will go with you" Warm breath trickled over the shell of Sasuke's ears making him shiver.

"Itac-"

"Bed me…Sasuke…"

Yes…he wanted perhaps more than anything to join the pack. He wanted to join Sasuke's pack…The only reason he had ask Madara to help him take the boy. To enter through the son of the alpha Were.

Fugaku's foolish pup….

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted...Please let me know if you are enjoying it so far or if there is anything unsatisfactory. Thank you for reading!


End file.
